By Your Side
by Kitani
Summary: My take on random oneshots featuring Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. If you loved Her Bookmark or His Bookmark, you will love these! You may even find out what was one page 70... Enjoy the fluff, peeps!
1. Strength

I've been wanting to write a oneshot series dedicated to Gajeel and Levy since he saved her from Laxus' lightning. It took me several months to figure out a decent title for this collection. However, after reading the chapter when he saved her from that creepy chicken critter from the Grimoire Heart Guild (who else squealed at that moment?), did I finally decide on a name. When they are near each other, sparks just fly! It fits, it works and its here. Please enjoy!

* * *

Strength

* * *

He entered Master Makarov's room some time after Laxus left the guild. His bandaged limbs combined with a crutch did little to let him stand properly (much less climb a flight of stairs) but he ignored the ache they gave. It was his thoughts that made him feel really restless and he came here to figure them out.

The master had lied down on his bed again. Surely banishing a family member who he loved so strongly but hurt him so deeply was very exhausting and painful. After the silence between them stretched on and on, Makarov inhaled and then exhaled slowly. The old midget was ever patient.

"You are troubled, my boy."

Gajeel looked away and shifted off his bandaged foot when he unconsciously put weight on it.

"The girl, Levy. Why doesn't she hate me?"

The elderly man opened one eye and looked over at the Dragon Slayer, "I think you did something to convince her to forgive you. Considering what you have done, it is not something just anyone can do. I refuse to forgive you."

Gods knew he was aware of that. He saw those silent but almost tangible feelings in Titania's, Salamander's and Master Makarov's eyes. They were angry and unforgiving in her place, yet he expected all of those emotions from someone who wouldn't give it to him.

The dark haired youth turned back to the old man, a confused frown on his face, "I don't get it. All I did was save her from your grandson's stupid lightning."

"For her, I guess that is enough."

Was it? After all he did to her, to her family and friends, she still put up with him. She didn't shiver in his presence or avoid his gaze. She wasn't mad. She did not hate him or curse him for ever touching Fairy Tail. If anything, she supported and aided him. Like when it came to the Fried's rune barrier and at the Cathedral.

Now, he wasn't so sure she was the weak and pathetic girl he attacked in the beginning.

There were plenty of strong mages out there, male and female. He wasn't sexist, he wasn't bias and he sure as hell wasn't picky as long as the strong ones delivered in a fight. It was one of the best ways to find out just how powerful they were.

To think the one person who made such an impression on him didn't get into fist fights, bar brawls or duels like Salamander did. In her case, she fought with faith, words and an inner strength that made him feel so painfully guilty for ever even touching her.

Looking up, he glanced over at Makarov and gave a crooked grin, "She is one of the strongest people I've ever met. I just can't win against someone like her."

Because although she forgave him, he still cannot find the will to forgiven himself. It would take him a while but if he watched her long enough, maybe he could learn how.

* * *

So this scene takes place after Laxus leaves but before Gajeel scouts out Ivan Dreyar. Also, Gajeel is noted to stare at Levy a few times in the manga. Its where the 'observation' part of this scene came from. Please review!


	2. Scent

Since Dragon Slayers have a powerful sense of smell, I keep wondering what Gajeel thinks of Levy's unique scent. Everyone has one. Some would think this weird, but you got to see past the weirdness. Think aromatherapy or a steaming bowl of chicken soup. Toothless and a field of grass! If those things can smell good, why can't Levy?

* * *

Scent

* * *

When Gajeel first came to, he smelt wet salt in the air. She had been crying. Vaguely he could remember her broken voice crying out for him to hang in there. Silly girl. Like he would really die after using his strongest attack. A little desperate but not exactly on the level of suicide.

The second time, he smelled the musky odor of her sweat. He wasn't disgusted but actually concerned. After their brief time training, he knew it'd take a bit of movement to actually get her tired. Clearly dragging his unconscious ass around was taking a toll on her. Weren't they there yet?

The third time, he actually felt more alert since the smell of her fear was ripe in the air. Shit. Grimoire Heart must of arrived if she was this anxious. He could vaguely hear voices from behind them and they weren't moving. They must be hiding somewhere. He wanted to ask what was going on but his tired mind pulled him back to darkness.

The fourth time, he woke to his nose being stuffed full of her bright blue hair. Her slim arms clutched his head against her chest as the world around them shook. Were they being attacked? All he could do was nuzzle her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin that was pure Levy. Just like when he was tracking her, he would never forget its sweet fragrance.

Gajeel just hoped the next time he woke up that she was safe and she was still holding him like he mattered.

* * *

Fini.

Beware of spoilers but to clear the confusion if you don't get what scenes from the manga these are referring to. The first scene was when Levy returned with Erza and Juvia. The second was when she was lugging him off to the camp. The third was when Grimoire Heart was falling from the sky and they were hiding. The fourth was something I assumed to have happen. When Hades' energy was felt all over the island, that Levy was probably holding onto Gajeel rather tightly since some of the earth was seen to have been broken.

Look forward to the next one!


	3. Big

This was just too funny to not write. We all know Levy is really shy and has some interesting issues with her self esteem. So what about size anxiety? Lol!

* * *

Big

* * *

It was done. Gajeel Redfox was her partner for the S-Class Trial. Suddenly they both were watching Mira finish jotting down his name on her clipboard and then being congratulated by the white haired beauty on her nomination. Smirking, the Dragon Slayer patted her on the head and left to join Pantherlilly for some reason or another. As she watched him walk away in a state of shocked silence, Levy was joined by her two teammates who were still wiping tears away from the Dragon Slayer's sudden announcement.

Turning towards Jet, she poked his arm, "Did that just happen?"

Her friend blinked away the rest of his tears as he stared down at her. "Yeah, pretty sure it did. Honestly his way of offering his help has a bit more class. Damn him."

As if he heard him, Gajeel glanced over his shoulder to smirk evilly over at the redhead in the top hat.

Ignoring her childhood speed demon's playful growl at her new partner, Levy patted Droy's shoulder sympathetically as she stared off into space. Gajeel's offer of being her partner and making her 'big' was rather sudden at best. All his words came flooding back and she couldn't fight the blush erupting in her skin.

Big. It was as if the word kept echoing in her mind. Just what did he mean by that? Would she suddenly grow in just a few short days thanks to some age old Dragon Slayer secret? Did he consider being small a weakness? She was very small, even in the breast department.

Jerking her head to look down, the bluehead's eyes grew wide. Did…did he happen to like largeness? Such a thing was a major turn on in many of the romance novels she read. It was almost a reputation in itself that many of the females in Fairy Tail were well endowed. Cana, Mirajane and Erza were just some of the well known names at the head of that list! Then again, she began blushing for a whole new reason. Oh she envied the girls for being large, always being called cute because of how small and weak she looked.

Patting her cheeks as she peeked at Gajeel, Levy tried to flush the thoughts out but the idea was already planted.

Maybe butts were his thing? Or obesity. Feet fetishes. Growth hormones? Lips. Eyes. Some even go for the ears. Even worse, she thought...

Was he maybe as large as he-?

Smacking her cheeks so hard they turned redder than her blush could make them, Jet and Droy watched with worry as their female leader kept slapping at her own face, mumbling things like 'stupid' and 'largeness'.

* * *

That I think was pure crack. Not sure if you got it. Ha ha! I think that Amp is still in my system...


	4. Elimination

It seems like a cute idea that Blue Pegasus visit. Also there is a reference from 'His Bookmark' of sorts in here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elimination

* * *

Blue Pegasus was a name he rarely heard in passing, and he'd traveled a few places since being abandoned by his dragon. Some members had been present in the Light Alliance and their guild was filled with young, womanizing men. Now, Gajeel didn't care about what these pansies did when they came to visit. It was who they set their eyes on that was going to get their weak asses kicked.

Even he knew never to tangle with Titania. She was the queen of 'rough play' and her requip of sharp objects only appealed to those who were into that kind of thing. He actually would be up for a round since it meant free, magic infused food but the Dragon Slayer liked going to bed in one piece even more. Still, watching the Ichiya guy being kicked again and again across the guild was always a show to watch.

He wasn't worried about Juvia either. That walking water girl took the word 'untouchable' to a whole new meaning. The men could seriously throw themselves at her and they wouldn't get to touch anything. Now if one of these guys set sight on the ice mage she was so enamored with, Juvia would load them all in air thin bubbles and drop them in the river for good measure. Maybe even kick the tide up a notch as a parting gift.

The bunny chick had her Spirits and a kinky looking whip. Honestly he figured she would get more fans with that Dominatrix getup. Mirajane had her hulk-like little brother and the Master (as protection?). The green haired cowgirl had her personal sniper cowboy who could make them tap dance lead in a river dance line with just a pistol or two.

Hell, Evergreen didn't have to lift a finger. One look was all it took. She had the easiest exit clause.

In other words, Fairy Tail girls had what it took to back up their 'not interested' replies. It was the meek ones that were sure to be eaten and overwhelmed. It took two cats and a few Dragon Roars to get Wendy's answer across. Why do they even bother with kids? Too underdeveloped. It was when they set their sights on her that Gajeel got pissed off.

Honestly, no one flirts with a bluehead he personally claimed.

Marching on over to her table where her two boys were glaring at the wall of men that were surrounding their group leader, Gajeel decided he do this the quick way. He threw the nearest one over his shoulder and stepped in front of the tiny girl. Crossing his arms, the Iron Dragon Slayer became a large, muscled wall they had to get through to her.

Sneering at the shocked and angry young weaklings in front of him, he jerked his chin to the side. "Back off. Go hit up the drunk card player or something. This one is taken."

Somewhere over by the kegs, a slurred voice yelled out, "I heard that, Redfox!"

One of the prettier of this one sided harem clenched a fist at him, "By who?"

Smirking down at the little girl who was blushing by his side, he figured he might as well admit it. He got to taste her first kiss anyway.

"She's mine. So unless you wanna die, fuck off."

"WHAT?" screamed Jet and Droy at the same time before their eyes simultaneously rolled back and their bodies followed suit.

His patience wore out when they ignored his efforts in asking nicely to leave his girl alone. After skimming each of their family jewels with a few iron summoned daggers and one menacing glare he saved for such occasions, Gajeel was happy to watch them sprinting away with tears of terror.

Sighing with exasperation while fanning her two teammates faces as they had passed out from shock, Levy looked up at her boyfriend and shook her head.

"There was an easier way to break the ice. You know how these two feel about me."

Gajeel shrugged as he leaned down to caress her mouth with his for a few moments before pulling away. Men, Fairies and Pegasus' alike, hooted at his first public show of his affection. All the other displays had been very private.

"Yeah? They don't get rewarded like I do and it damn well better stay that way."

"Think I'll stray?"

"Nah. Even if you do, I kill them and punish you."

Her button nose scrunched up in distaste as she frowned up at him. "You know I don't like restraints of any kinky kind, Gajeel."

As much as he she was over him attacking them and accepting him into the guild, Levy still didn't like being held down by anything metal. If he worked at it enough, he might get her to consider it one of these days. It would be fun. The Dragon Slayer smirked to himself as he lounged on the bench beside her and Lilly landed by his elbow, sipping a cup of water. The Exceed wisely didn't comment on their conversation.

"Depends. We still haven't tried page 120. Admit it, you liked the whole shirt ripping foreplay on page 70."

"GAJEEL!"

* * *

So the page 70 appeared again! In other words, a little roleplay from a romance novel! So many people wanted to know what it was. I got feedback ranging from Twilight to demands for sequels. Somehow I don't think this was enough. Should I do a snoggier one? Goodness knows many readers on are secretly snog perverts! =D


	5. Agreement

Out of all the oneshots posted so far, I'm thinking 'Scent' is my favorite. That's not weird, is it? Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favved this story and added all the awesome alerts! I've already posted the first two on deviantart. Please keep the wondrous support up!

* * *

Agreement

* * *

_Jet and Droy looked at each other, than at the person they were standing in front of. Their eyes were determined and their stances didn't falter._

"_You sure you wanna do this? I aint gonna go easy on you."_

_Two sure nods were all that was needed. _

_

* * *

_

Levy frowned as she sat at a table by herself, sipping her milkshake halfheartedly. Her two partners had disappeared on their own at the same time of every day, for the past three weeks. She couldn't help but feel left out and a little curious as to why they run off to wherever it is they go. Sighing heavily as she slurped up the last soggy remains of her shake, Levy paid for her treat and left the small stand. Jogging out of the front entrance and around the corner, she didn't have time to react when-

Bam!

Wincing from walking straight into someone, Levy stood back to immediately bow in apology.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" she asked as she stood up to see who she walked into, only to freeze on the spot. In front of her stood two beefy looking guys with wicked, bulky weapons propped on their shoulders and angry scowls on their faces.

"I'm sorry!"

The left one that she bumped into sneered in response, "Save it for someone who CARES!"

There was no time to react to the large club like weapon coming straight for her head, she knew. Clenching her eyes shut as she threw up both her arms, Levy wished desperately that she wasn't so weak.

"What?" bellowed the right beefy guy as Levy felt the world lurch sideways and then suddenly stop. Her eyes snapped open to see Jet hugging her against his chest with a grin, his top hat having fallen off and smashed underneath the club in her place. They were standing a hundred feet away from where the two guys were standing, dumbfounded.

Blinking in confusion, Levy gripped Jet's waist a bit tighter. "Jet! What's going on?"

He looked down at her and grinned widely, "I just saved you, of coarse!"

Looking back at the thugs who were now wrapped like mummies in green vines while their weapons were out of reach on the ground, Levy spotted Droy walking toward them with a satisfied look on his face. She was too confused and stressed out from loneliness to be happy at the moment. So she overreacted as any typical girl in her situation would.

"You jerks!" she screeched, smacking their arms with enough force to stun them into looking at her, "Where the devil have you been? You just up and leave, not telling anyone and then suddenly appear again? You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Pinching both their ears directly on the pressure point, Levy dragged her two teammates down the street. As the boys howled, they didn't see her sparking eyes or smile to show just how much she missed them.

* * *

The evening sky painted all kinds of colors thanks to the setting sun. Sitting with his heavy boots propped up on a lone café table with his cat nibbling on some treat, Gajeel propped his arms behind his head and stared up at the sky. He didn't bother moving when a small, blue haired girl stood by his chair and looked up at the sky as well.

"They told me what you did. Thank you, Gajeel."

The dragon slayer snorted, not in disgust but in embarrassment, "You should be thanking my cat. He did most of the work."

As she patted Pantherlilly's smooth furry head, Levy's eyes grew sad and Lilly paused in finishing his snack.

"Levy?" the Exceed asked, his tail twitching a few times.

"You made them stronger when I couldn't. I envy you," she mumbled in a low voice, knowing the two in front of her could hear her perfectly.

"Not true," the dragon slayer murmured as he stood up and cracked his back from sitting down so long. Pantherlilly nodded in agreement. Glancing down at the bluehead who was about half his size, Gajeel crossed his arms and looked away.

"You're strong too." Levy's eyes widened for a moment, then a blush grew and she was smiling big.

"Just not the physical kind." Her face fell, shoulders slumped and her cute lips pushed together in a pout. He smirked at her response and began to walk away. Lilly only chuckled and walked beside him.

"What do you mean by that? Gajeel! Hey! Come on! Explain, please?"

He wasn't going to answer her. The Dragon Slayer knew those two weaklings of hers wanted to protect her better. So they made an agreement with him to train them to be stronger to protect their teammate. He approved of the idea since he wanted her safe too. Like hell he was going to let her know that, though.

Levy pouted in defeat since he wasn't going to talk. Fine! She could play that game too. Sprinting forward, she snatched up Lilly and began running off with the Exceed.

"HEY! Give me back my cat, you bookworm!"

"Nah uh! Not until you tell me!"

"Gimme my cat first!"

"No way!"

As the Dragon Slayer chased the girl along the street, the Exceed in question merely smirked at their flirting. Cute, in a weird sort a way.

* * *

FINI

I was gonna do a flashback scene with Jet and Droy's training too, but that would have made this too long. And I wanted to add more Levy since I seem to be neglecting her lately. At least Jet and Droy got some attention! Their reason's were cute too! Please review and look forward to the next one!


	6. Embrace

Because she is bound to give him one eventually. Thanks to **Pikinanouart** for your constant and awesome reviews and for **DevilishBea** for downloading Elimination in so many places! Just thanks to everyone who reviewed and appreciate these little spurts I write! I cannot thank you all enough!

* * *

Embrace

* * *

Gajeel felt really awkward when the Script girl first decided to be openly affectionate with him.

With only Lilly for company, he was sitting at the bar with his boots propped up on another chair, when a slim arm wrapped around his shoulders to give a loose, one armed hug.

His first reaction was to flinch from the foreign contact, then unleash his Killing glare on the person who dared touch him.

But her scent hit his sensitive nose before her bright, shy smile did as she waved with the same arm and skipped away.

The Dragon slayer speculated to himself for hours why the gesture even happened. Not like Mirajane's suggestions of a crush helped any.

It wasn't until the next day, when his dark eyes were watching the guild's doorway intently, that he realized he was waiting in anticipation for another warm embrace.

* * *

I know, short! Very short! But its sweet. Look forward to the next one!


	7. Bicker

I come up with most these at around three in the morning, AK time. Its dark outside, cold and I'm huddled up with my little notebooks when my laptop is off to write down more moments that come to mind. Dedicated (obsessed!), aren't I? XD

* * *

Bicker

* * *

"Honestly…"

"What? The bastard was beggin' for it."

"But did you have to send him through three, maybe five?, layers of concrete?"

"No part of a male should be touching what's mine."

"You're a _dragon_, not a dog. I thought only canines and felines came with the territory issue."

"So I should of just let him keep fondling yer ass?"

"Of coarse not! It's just your 'righteous' violence gets us landed with all the repair bills for owned property!"

"Jewels aren't a prob for two S-class mages. Yer just makin' excuses."

"…and the medical charges, Council fines, insurance, living expenses…

"You even listening to me? Ol' Gildarts has done worse."

"Baka! You're missing the point!"

"What you yelling at me for? I was the one defendin' you!"

"I'm not helpless! At least when I handle things, I don't add to the bills!"

"Some gratitude. I'd do it again and no matter of complaining is gonna stop me."

"Me staying at Juvia-chan's for a couple weeks will make you think twice."

"Don't you dare, woman!"

"I will if I want to! You're such an ass!"

"So I'm a ass when I defend the love of my life and mother of my brats from any sorta abuse with everything I have? Is that what your sayin'?"

"…on second thought, you can get the jerks _after_ I get the first couple hits."

"Geeheehee! Deal."

* * *

Wendy, now a teenager, is walking a safe distance behind the arguing couple with an amused smile on her face while carrying the groceries. One either side of her was an flying Exceed each holding one of the twin girls.

"They remind me of Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii."

"It's the Dragonslayer Effect," murmured Pantherlilly as the black cat glanced down at his sleeping bundle for the third time.

"Huh?"

"Get involved with a Dragonslayer and you are guaranteed to be driven crazy," said Charle this time with a sure nod.

"But Romeo and I don't fight at all," the Wind Sorceress murmured with a confused frown.

The two Exceeds shared a look over her head. The young girl wasn't aware her boyfriend was afraid to scold her for apologizing all the time due to the whole guild ready to kick his ass if he made her cry. Its either be driven crazy or be beaten to a pulp. Hence, the Dragonslayer Effect.

* * *

END

Hope you aren't confused with Gajeel's way of speaking. It has to do with the informal tone in the Japanese language translated to I'd throw that in for once. I'm so glad I took formal Japanese classes in high school! =D


	8. Supervise

No offense to anybody, but the boys of Shadow Gear are very childish when it comes to Levy. Their hearts are in the right place, but their maturity in their actions concerning her however are iffy with a sprinkle of well placed humor.

* * *

Supervise

* * *

Levy honestly was starting to get why Lucy got so frustrated with her group at times, and why she wouldn't trade then for anyone else.

After personally witnessing Gajeel's act of bravery against Laxus, Shadow Gear had turned their opinion of him completely around. In their own way, they forgave him the abuse he put them through and the destruction he laid against their Guild. He was one of them now and from their show of acceptance, the rest of their family followed suit.

Such an example as the scene right behind her. Her boys were playing nice, at least as nice as they were capable of.

"Gootchigootchiegoo!"

"Ack! Dude, that was my ear! Vines are not suppose to be wriggling out of my ears!"

"Um…."

"I'm just testing some airborne seeds I found at the market, okay? Its not like they are going to mutate in your belly or anything."

"Oh now you tell me! What next, are these things gonna come out of my ass?"

"Ah, guys?

"Some digestive seeds and pods can do that. I'm not that evil though."

"You _would_ do that to me!"

SMACK!

"Ow, dangit! No fair, I'm not that fast, Jet!" grumbled Droy as he rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

"Serves you right for using me as a guinea pig."

"You're not a guinea pig, you're a hedgehog."

"Guys?"

"Do I look like I got spikes, swirlhead?"

"Do not mock the swirl, top hat."

"You wanna go?"

Beside her, Levy's companion on her right growled to show his patience had broken. Jerking to a stop while shuffling two large shopping bags back onto his left shoulder, Gajeel gave his dark, no-nonsense glare at the two boys walking behind them.

"Oi."

Instantly Droy and Jet were standing at attention, sweat sliding down their temples.

"Shut up and carry these," he grumbled while chucking each heavy bag at them. Both mages seem to disappear underneath the new weight and Levy hid a smile behind a few fingers at the sight. Sadly, they deserved it after the money that went into their new toys at the market. Droy got several bags of new seeds and Jet a pair of speed boosting boots.

On their walk back, the two had started bickering and seemed to ignore her attempts at calming them down. Smiling at Gajeel, she giggled when he frowned her way.

"Thanks, Gajeel."

The Dragonslayer looked up as he continued walking, inwardly content at the sounds of the two mages' struggle behind him.

"Tch. Should of left the kids at home."

* * *

Finis

I had to poke a little fun at Jet and Droy. Its so easy to do! The next couple entries should have more FT characters. Just establishing that this will center mostly the interactions between Gajeel and Levy.


	9. Foreplay

So here's the Valentine Day special! The action that was hinted at the end of 'His Bookmark' for all the chapter's fans and this pair in general!

Rated T for mature themes! Beware kiddies!

* * *

Foreplay

* * *

His lips were hot, soft and hungry all at the same time as he lead the kiss from the start. Levy had no other choice but to cling weakly onto his forearms with what strength she had left as she drifted into a haze of pleasure. Shock also seemed to freeze her limbs from the Dragonslayer's sudden assault on her senses. It wasn't everyday Gajeel Redfox was wanting to make out, after all.

Strong, muscled arms curled around her waist to pull her across his lap where he then crushed her closer to his wide chest. Gajeel smirked against her lips when her small breasts pressed against him and her breathy sighs puffed against his mouth. Her soft mewls and pants urged him on as his fanged teeth nipped wantonly at her full, bottom lip. Her unique fabric scent was everywhere, and it was one of his secret wishes to drench himself in it until it was all he could smell every day. Male satisfaction pounded stronger in his temples when the girl groaned his name as his rough fingers scraped gently at the sensitive skin of her hips.

"G-Gajeel!" she moaned aloud then jerked as he tugged playfully at the band of her shorts, but went no further as his lips skimmed down the side of her face to nibble on the flesh of her throat and shoulder.

A low grumbling hum was his only response as she struggled to regain some sort of clarity in her mind to return the attention instead of just being a puddle of female limbs in his arms. Remembering the heated words on the pages of the novel that started all this and what little she read about the basics of all reptiles, Levy wanted to give at least something back.

Her small, nimble fingers were now able to move and dig themselves into his thick mane that fell over his shoulders as he slanted his head to lave at her collarbone. His warm, moist breath heated her already sweaty skin and the prickling of his sharp teeth caused multiple shivers to skitter up and down the length of her spine. Her arms were already beginning to shake from the various touches he sported along her sides and legs while her head fall back from the feeling of it all.

Gently pulling upward on the scalp of his hair, Levy pouted when he looked up at her with darkened eyes and realized she wanted another kiss. Sitting up at his full height again, the dragonslayer sealed his mouth over hers again. The little thing in his arms was more aware this time and he about shivered to a near seizure when her little tongue wiggled shyly against his teeth. Not bothering to wait, he delved his tongue deeper into her mouth and tasted her for the first time.

It would forever be branded in his mind as his senses were sharper than regular humans. This flavor of Levy would haunt his dreams and thoughts for weeks to come.

The Script mage struggled to keep up with the sweeps of his tongue instead of being overcome and swept away from how hot and bothered he was making her feel. Tearing her mouth away from his, Levy ignored his growl of frustration as she pressed her cheek against his jaw and blew warm air against the outer ridge of his ear.

The hands that had snuck under the edges of her shirt to caress at her skin twitched and the blunt nails lengthened to sharp claws as he nudged her head away from him with his own.

"You," Gajeel murmured in a breathy voice, half lidded eyes gleaming despite what little light there was in the corner in which they were huddled in.

Fluttering her lashes at him playfully, she glanced down at his throat and decided on her next move. He didn't seem to suspect her intent when she leaned forward again to tug on his bottom lip then trail kisses along his jaw until she nudged his chin up with the bridge of her nose. Meanwhile her hands were trailing patters along his skin when she slid her fingers underneath _his_ shirt this time.

His head fell back with a hiss as she continued to kiss lightly along the narrow ridge of his jaw. Glancing up to make sure he wasn't looking, she lowered her head further and blew across his adam's apple before leaning even closer to bite down on it. Quite a few books she read on lizards and reptiles had similar behaviors concerning the sensitive skin of their underbellies and she wondered if that included dragons too.

Several things happened at the same time that made Levy's eyes swirl in confusion.

Gajeel stiffened from shock only to snarl viciously and lunge at her, throwing her off his lap only to trap her underneath him on the hard wooden floor. She had yelped in surprise but most of it had been swallowed into his mouth as he attacked her lips. When she tried to caress any part of his upper body, without breaking the kiss the dragonslayer captured her wrists and pressed them against the floor near her head as he fought for dominance once more.

She tried to whisper his name but his kiss seemed to just take and take from her. The hot nearness of his body pressing against hers chased away any thoughts other than just 'feel'. One clawed hand let her right wrist go to flutter at her throat when his lips pulled back in a sneer against her mouth before cutting her outer blouse away to reveal her simple bra like top. Brown eyes snapped open in shock to meet narrowed, feral looking red ones burning into hers before her right arm twitched, wanting to touch him. However, she was denied that right as her free wrist was taken captive once again.

His assault lasted for some time, leaving them both heaving for air between kisses and licks at each other's salty covered skin. When some voices sounded too close for comfort on the first floor underneath them, Gajeel stiffened and fought for control over himself as he lifted his head to listen. Beneath him, Levy blushed for all she was worth as she took in their position. Gajeel was sprawled on all fours above her with one knee just barley snug between her legs, each hand resting against her wrists and reality seeping in with each breath she gulped down.

She just made out with Gajeel Redfox! Her! Levy McGarden! And boy did she enjoy every minute of it…

Looking up at him in the dim light from the main hall, Levy noticed patches of his skin on his face, arms and chest had turned scaly and glowed like metal. Also his eyes had taken on a almost greenish tint to his ruby red, making them look sort of demonic combined with the unholy luminescent the lamps gave. When torn fabric scraped against her now bare shoulders, she looked down to see tatters where her white blouse had been.

So it was true that some reptiles will change colors when they mating, along with nuzzling and vocalizing their intents to court. Not to mention sensitive underbellies which proved also true from her earlier experiment.

"We were a little loud but Lilly shooed them away. I'll have to reward him later as thanks," her crush's voice grumbled low to take her out of her inner musings.

"Ehhh?" Levy squeaked, jerked to sit up and cross her arms over her chest in futile embarrassment. They had almost been caught!

Gajeel meanwhile had clenched his hands to keep from reaching for her again and moved away to give them both some room. Still, the scent of her faint arousal was going to linger in the air for a while so he was going to have to leave the guild, and soon.

Meeting her eyes as they readjusted their appearance, he jerked his chin as a sign for her to come closer. He assured her he was going to behave, and that meant a lot coming from him.

Crawling a little closer, Levy crouched in front of the boy she just kissed like her life depended on it.

"You know, the only thing related to that scene from page seventy was my shirt in tatters. You improvised."

"Or went with instinct. Thing is, you're mine now," he growled while averting his eyes as his cheeks burned a little from a blush. Already the scales on his skin were fading and his claws were receding.

Smiling gently, Levy leaned up to kiss him again before getting up to leave. She had been up here long enough and surely her teammates were searching for her.

"One kiss and I'm yours? Kind of impulsive, aren't you?" She remembered reading that some lizards mate for life. Dragons were rumored to do the same.

He smirked at her as he tapped a finger against the romance novel that was sitting innocently by his leg. Levy just blushed but smiled, turned on her heel and headed back down to the first floor of the guild.

As she walked away, Gajeel stared down at the book and decided that there was no regrets concerning what just happened. She wanted him. He wanted her. They both just had a few tastes of each other and what could be. Their friendship just changed into something completely different.

The possibilities he imagined made him smile genuinely. The future was looking up!

Pantherlilly chose this moment to appear by landing on the thin hand rail bordering the second floor. Turning his nose away from the lingering scents, the Exceed flicked one ear.

"You owe me, Slayer."

Cleaning up his items into his traveling bag, Gajeel stood a little straighter and swaggered a little more lazily as he left the guild with his cat.

"Yeah yeah. Where you wanna eat? I'm buying."

* * *

End

Lame I know, but I hope that sufficed for now? I wasn't sure where to end it, this scene wanted to go on and on and on!

Please review! Look forward to the next one.


	10. Confession

Confession

* * *

Jerk. Imbecile. Stupid. Ass. Fool. Bastard. Idiot. Dummy. All these words add up to what in her opinion? BAKA!

Levy sprinted through the cold, pouring rain, not caring if her cute lacey top or flashy skirt got drenched. As long as she got away from him! Salty tears mixed with clear droplets down her cheeks as she cried and sobbed through the cobbled streets of Magonlia Town.

Mere minutes ago, she had confessed to her one crush and (possibly?) first real love, Gajeel Redfox. Kurgone. Iron Dragonslayer. Child of Metalicana.

During a celebration (later turned all out rumble), Levy decided to team up with the Dragonslayer against her good friend Lucy and Natsu for the brawl. As expected, Natsu burst into flames, Gajeel changed into a walking Ironman and Lucy whipped out her keys for a vocab beat down with Levy.

It was pure luck that Gajeel and her came out on top. As her iron pierced partner's skin turned normal again, she was picked up by her waist and whirled around to celebrate their victory. The confession fell from her lips without any real thought.

Gajeel froze and slowly lowered the girl in his arms to her feet, then just stood there staring with his mouth wide open. Not wanting to hear a rejection, she fled. A childish reaction but what else could she do?

Not able to run any more, Levy found herself over by a bridge at the edge of town that led into the forest surrounding Magnolia. Trudging through the mud to one of the larger trees, she pressed her face against the damp bark, not wanting to face the world. The Solid Script mage was so concentrated on being invisible within nature, she didn't hear the slushy, heavy footsteps behind her until the gruff voice of the one man she didn't want to see said,

"Oi."

Her courage was gone, swept away from her body at just the sound of his voice. Levy slumped down the length of the tree until she was curled up at the base.

"Go away."

A pair of strong hands gripped her arm and gently, but forcefully pulled the bluehead away from her wooden sanctuary. Struggling was futile, she knew as now both hands tugged her up to her feet and held her there. Opening her blurry brown eyes filled with unshed tears, Levy refused to look up.

"Where the hell you think you're goin, just leaving after confessing and all that?"

Blinking the tears back, Levy looked away from him stubbornly.

"Just forget I said anything, baka," she mumbled back, her voice trembling with her inner struggle to not break down in his arms. She was not a baby anymore! And yet the stinging droplets fell…

His feral growl above her head made her flinch as his fist was suddenly buried into the tree trunk a few inches above her head. Chips of bark and wooden flakes rained down against her bare, wet shoulder as the large dent he made splintered from the impact.

"Stop it. I hate it when you cry," he hissed with restrained anger. Gajeel never liked seeing her sad, in pain or suffering of any kind.

Jerking her arms from his hold, Levy covered her face with her hands. Sighing, he glared heard at the tree as he hoped she at least listened to him if she couldn't face him.

"Everyone was as shell shocked as I was when you dropped that bomb out of nowhere. Next thing I knew, you were gone and I as getting an ultimatum from the Old man, the bunny chick, your two fan boys and rest of the guild about never hurting you, to take care of you…damn, they made it sound like we were getting married!"

Peeking through her fingers, Levy looked up to find her crush was facing her but his eyes were averted to his right. His choppy, long strands of hair stuck to his soaked face as a blush burned along his cheekbones.

"Not that such a thing is a horrible idea," he mumbled. Her slim fingers fell from her face at _those _words.

"What?" she whispered. Her eyes were wide like a great fish about to be squeezed from so much pressure so suddenly.

Gajeel didn't hesitate. If he did, he'd lose his nerve and have to start all over again. Not to mention the smell of her tears gave him more reason to make her stop crying.

"Not now, but maybe in the future, it could be an idea you know? I have sharing issues, there's your two boy toys to consider and-"

She threw herself into his arms and pressed her tear streaked face into the firm muscle of his chest, her lips lifting into a smile of pure happiness. He glanced down with surprise, his arms all akimbo.

"O-oi!"

Levy merely shook her head while keeping her grip on him, "I get it, Gajeel. Thank you."

It was her heartfelt words that silenced him, despite feeling a little awkward at her sudden clinginess. She stopped crying though so therefore he himself is relived.

"Hey, Gajeel?" Levy asked as she wiped at her cheeks again then looked up at the larger boy sheepishly.

"Ah?"

Tapping her fingers together sheepishly, she shyly glanced up at him.

"Since its raining and the guild will probably pounce on us if we go back now, you think we could just stay here for a while?"

Gajeel glanced up at the tree they were perched under the whole time their little moment of drama started. It kept most of the rain off them and it looked like it wouldn't let up for a few while yet.

"Yeah."

So they stood a few inches apart while standing with their backs against the trunk of the tree, staring up through the foliage to the cloudy, gray skies above. When the girl started shivering, Gajeel scooted a little closer to keep her warm. Later, their fingers were threaded together and she was pressed against his side while smiling to show her blushing happiness, and her partner was still staring upwards with a half grin.

All is right with the world.

* * *

End

Another Valentine Special, with 15 minutes to spare!

Please review and look forward to the next one. I am taking ideas and requests!

Spread this couple's love!

Kita: *takes an apple core to the head* X_X


	11. Covert

Thanks to **Shiro-Kitsune8 **who gave the idea for this one in her review! And it is written in true drabble fashion. Exactly 100 words. Thankies to everyone who favved this story, me and left reviews! I really appreciate them. They keep me from drowning in writers block. =^.~=

* * *

Covert

* * *

It didn't matter if he looked stupid by glaring at a tall glass of malted liquor. The Iron Dragonslayer was so annoyed, he couldn't drink.

When Mirajane noticed this, she inquired as to why.

"You need to date Fried."

"Huh?"

Sneering, he refused to admit his jealousy aloud. So what if the shorty was doing research with the green haired bastard on enchantments or whatever?

Mira smiled and topped off his glass. Fried would be amused to know their plan is working. If Levy ever happened to spill the beans, they agreed to _conveniently _take a mission the next day.

* * *

That Mira is such a matchmaker and I'm sure Fried has a playful side. I'm still accepting ideas! Please send them in a message.

Look forward to the next one!


	12. Tempt

Tempt

* * *

Gajeel was speechless, but it was the good kind if the heated gleam in his eyes was any indication. Good, she needed all the reactions out of him she could wring for this to work.

Mouth opening and closing like a guppy out of water, Gajeel stared at her from the couch in the far corner of his flat. To say this sight before him floored him speechless was an understatement.

Standing in the center of his apartment is Levy McGarden, his new asked girlfriend, wearing nothing but a two piece studded lingerie set of the most metallic but bendable variety. Just a few eager sniffs told him it was his favorite kind of metal: newly minted iron. Already he was licking his dry lips from the overflow of saliva in his mouth because of how much he wanted to sample it…and her.

Levy resisted the urge to fiddle with her fingers as she stared down at her bare feet.

Suddenly, Gajeel slowly loped his way towards her and started to circle her painstaking slowly. She could feel his gaze taking in every bare piece of flesh revealed by the flimsy covering.

"What's the occasion?" he rasped as his warm fingers fluttered across the bare skin of her arms and back. She noticed they were visibly shaking, and she wondered if maybe she had done something wrong.

"I…um…"she tried to voice reason for appearing like this but to no avail. She wanted to say this was to give him reason not to stray, to look at her always and want her, and just have eyes only for her. To always see her and no one else. It just felt too embarrassing and selfish to say.

He was behind her again but instead of walking back around, he stayed there. Rubbing his stubble covered cheek against the smoothness of her pale blue hair, Gajeel growled in appreciation at how delicious she smelled. How tasty she looked.

Fingering the metal straps while resisting the urge to simply bite it off her body (which wasn't a bad idea he figured), she heard a grumbled purr resound from his chest as he pressed his bare chest against her back. Shivering, Levy closed her eyes and leant boneless against him. She was stuck in place and he knew it.

"How on earth did you manage this?" he asked as he hugged her to him. It was the only decent gesture he could use without giving in to his urges and acting like a complete animal ravishing its prey mindlessly.

A blush grew over her face and Levy wished she could hide, "Heart Kruez does more than just armor and clothing."

Apparently they owned a separate clothing branch that could blend both in the most _interesting _of ways.

"Oh?"

Remembering the other fact, she inhaled a deep breath and blurted out, "Its-its held on by edible adhesive paste!"

For a few short moments, nothing happened except simply feeling him stop breathing against the skin of her back. It didn't take long before she began to panic and fight against his hold, wanting to run away and cry to herself at how stupid she was being.

One strong, sinewy arm coiled around her waist and hoisted her in the air, only to sling her across a broad shoulder and she was facing his delectable butt.

"Like fucking HELL you are leaving now," growled the aroused Dragonslayer as he jogged his way to the backroom where his bed was.

Despite her embarrassment, she felt like she was on cloud nine from his words. They made her so happy and anxious to know he wanted her just as badly. Levy never stopped giggling as the door was slammed shut behind them or when she was dumped hastily onto the bed.

* * *

A about two weeks later, Levy met with Lucy, Erza and Mirajane at the bar just as the guild doors opened.

Tugging on her friends arm, Lucy demanded she spill the details after not seeing the bluehead in a whole week and a half!

"Well, he wanted to try other…products," Levy hesitantly answered with a blush as the girls in front of her got huge smiles on their faces.

"What did he think of the customizable whip cream?" Lucy asked with a sly grin. She had used the crème with a hot, fire flavor as a present to Natsu. Just thinking about his reactions made her squirm in place.

"Let's just say he worships the stuff as its own food group," the script girl replied with her hands slapping at her burning cheeks.

All the girls burst out laughing and Mira handed out drinks and asked, "And the iron lingerie?"

"He starts literally shaking whenever I mention food."

Erza crossed her arms underneath her large bosom with a serious but expecting frown, "What about that book I gave you to study?"

Gulping down her fruit flavored cocktail, Levy then met the S class mage's gaze with a wry but secretive grin, "I'll never tease you about racy books ever again, Erza."

* * *

INNUENDO! Ahem. Please don't ask. Just know I wanted to do something really funny. Still accepting ideas, requests, whatever! Please review if you liked!

Until the next one!


	13. Share

Share

* * *

One fact is for certain concerning Fairy Tail: food and drink are _very_ welcome. Hence why Levy was distributing the results from her baking class that Erza had all the Fairy Hill girls participate in. Juiva made konnyaku jelly to look like blue colored blocks of ice. Erza made several large, multi layered cakes covered with cherry topping. Bisca made a two deep dish peach cobblers and Wendy made heart shaped brownies. Cana had tried to make some pies with 60% alcohol content but the recipe never stuck together enough to bake.

For the brown eyed girl, she decided her dessert would be Exceed head shaped cookies complete with frosting, and sprinkles to match the color scheme of Happy, Charle and Pantherlilly. Knowing very well how her guild ate, she made thirty batches for everyone to at least have one.

As the girls circled around the tables giving out samples of their sugar filled treats, Levy was nearing the table where Gajeel was leaning against the bar. Nibbling on a few pieces of metal, beside him sat Master Makarov, Gildarts and Mirajane with the white haired girl topping off everyone's drink.

Holding out her basket to the Master, she gave the old man a big smile once he was done gulping down his liquor. She figured Gajeel was full already by his own means and Lilly already said once before that he didn't like sweets.

"Thank you Levy," said Gildarts as he picked a white Charle cookie and gave the younger girl a wide smile.

Gushing at the cookies, Mirajane picked one of each and showed Pantherlilly his cookie version as he flew over their heads to land by his partner.

Smirking, the dark furred cat gave a thumbs up, "Nice job, Levy."

She was just about to say her thanks when Natsu and Elfman suddenly appeared at her side with wide, pleading eyes.

"Levy, can we have another cookie?" the boys asked at the same time.

"But you already had three each!" she said, hugging her basket full of cookies closer to her chest with a hesitant laugh. Erza suddenly appeared with a slice of a three foot frosted cake on a large plate in one hand while punching Natsu and Elfman on the head with her other free hand.

"Share, you two!" she scolded with a determined gaze and the cake slice never slipped once. Turning on her heel, she offered the cake to a random guild member and head butted him when he refused.

"But the sugar tastes so good when I toast it!" protested Natsu as he grew several bumps on his head.

"Cookies are for a man!" blurted Elfman just because he could and it was most likely habit.

Hoping to get one more cookie, Natsu lunged forward to snatch the basket but Gajeel was quicker, swiping it first.

Blinking, Levy was lost as to what was happening and how the situation was getting more and more out of control. Natsu began spitting flames in anger and stomp one foot after the other.

"Hey!" yelled the rose haired Dragonslayer as he took a threatening step towards his iron clad rival.

"Hands off, cherry head." He could use cherry since the smell was everywhere thanks to Erza's cakes.

"CHERRY?"

"Even so, cherries are a man!"

"Shut up!" screamed Natsu and Gajeel as they kicked the Take-Over brother across the guild.

Levy meanwhile was worrying over her cookies as the two Dragonslayers began to play tug o war with the basket. Even Natsu's grip was beginning to smoke from where he was holding!

"Let go, you pink haired glutton!" yelled Gajeel as he tugged on the basket. He didn't even get a cookie and it was made by Levy, no less. He had to have one!

"YOU let go, scrap eater!" growled Natsu as he jerked the basket back towards him along with Gajeel.

Suddenly, as the two were inhaling to yell some more insults, a cookie was stuffed in each of their mouths at the same time. In their shock, the two boys jerked backwards and let the basket fall back into Levy's arms who caught it in mid air.

Content that the problem was resolved, Levy silently handed a cookie to Makarov and went back to handing out cookies to those who haven't gotten one. Natsu ate his Happy cookie although he pouted afterwards that he didn't get to toast it. Gajeel was chewing on his Pantherlilly cookie with a mini smirk at how good it tasted. Licking the side of his mouth to catch the last crumb of sprinkles and sugar, he knew he could leave it to Levy to deliver.

* * *

The next day, Mirajane announced that Fairy Tail was closed down because everyone called in sick due to a major stomach ache from all the sugar consumption the day before.

* * *

END

This one is to express the daily hilariousness of Fairy Tail and in my mind, I can see if Gajeel and Levy were a couple that he would gladly fight for anything she cooks.

A new poll is up in my profile so please vote! I'll add some GajeelxLevy art to my sketchblog and Devinantart if I get more than ten votes! =D

Thanks to everybody who added this story to your favorites and reviewed! Please keep it up!


	14. Falter

If anyone asks, I am a major fan of Forthrightly's work. All of it! She is a really talented writer and has inspired me to do something like this. A multi chaptered story in the form of drabbles? GENIUS!

And I am really tempted to make this its own story. The plot bunny is located in my profile, and please **vote** your opinion on the idea!

* * *

Falter

* * *

She peeked once and then slowly was inching around the corner after the coast was clear. Erza and everyone who had joined the brawl against the Element Four left to party in a karaoke booth. Their defeated opponents were sprawled on the cement of the park, groaning or unconscious.

Out of all four of them, her brown eyes were staring intently at the one boy with long black hair and blood smeared piercings along his brow and nose.

He deserves this. All of it.

Seeing _the_ Gajeel Redfox lying there, beaten and unconscious felt shocking and unreal to her.

Especially with how ironic their roles looked so reversed. That _he_ was the one getting the shit kicked out of him and just..left there. Just like this same boy did to her over a year ago.

Levy was shaking as she stood over his body, staring down at his swollen face. He still scared her. Just looking at him made her think of all the times he terrorized her and her friends.

She hated him. So why couldn't she bring herself to hit him like Erza or Natsu could?

* * *

End.


	15. Coiffure

Why? Because it is fun to pick on Gajeel, that's why! =D

* * *

Coiffure

* * *

Everyone at Fairy Tail has their own unique style that makes them special. Various abilities in mage powers, strengths, personalities and clothes. But the most distinctive is their hairdos.

That's right. Depending on one's preference, this destructive guild could be a stylist's haven or worst nightmare.

It was a very sarcastic thought that crossed through Lucy's mind as she looked away from her group to look around the guild. Scratch that, more like an understated understatement. Even the Master's hair was unique!

Just as her mind was growing bored with her random thought and Natsu was about to perform the 'Plue Dance' again, a dark streaking mass of black and silver barreled through the front doors and settled on the highest beam of the guild's ceiling.

Not a second later did Gajeel skid into the guild, looking every which way while his pierced nose twitched with everyone's smells with a furious glare. Even as Happy tugged on her arm to look at Natsu's antics, she couldn't bring herself to look away from the other Dragonslayer.

Pretty soon she was bending over from painful stitches, she was laughing so hard.

"Woohoo Gajeel, lookin' good!" yelled Mirajane from the bar.

"Are you using some extra strength spell to tame your rat nest you call hair?" Natsu asked from his perch onto the table, fire dancing in his smirking mouth.

"I can't decide if that is an improvement, or not," grumbled a shocked Gray as his drink iced over from his lack of attention.

It just seemed…different to take in. Gajeel, wild card as he was, looked very tame in his new slick appearance. There wasn't much of any other word to describe it from the first glance. The young man's usual distinctive wild mane of spiky hair was pulled tightly into a high ponytail and left to trail along his neck and between his shoulder blades. A few long stray bangs fell against his cheeks to shadow the narrowed and annoyed red eyes searching the rafters until it spotted their target.

"LILLY! GET YOUR FURRY ASS DOWN HERE!"

A few jaws dropped, including Wendy's. Gajeel was always nice to his Exceed friend. What could have happened between the two?

Pantherlilly sat down on the highest beam, his long black and white tail swaying slowly through the air behind his small body. His large grin was noticeable to even the youngest guild member, "It would defeat the purpose of me wanting to breath a while longer. Maybe have a family, live to a ripe old Exceed age-"

"Save it for someone who cares!" the Iron Dragonslayer yelled as he whipped his hand back, about to transformer it into a metal infused weapon.

"Gajeel, don't be making a mess now," chiding the tipsy, hiccup enthused Master of the guild as he swayed on the bar top. "We just fixed the place.

The dark haired boy had a moment to hesitate as his mind weighed the consequences of defying the Master's subtle warning, or to listening to it but that was all the chance she needed. Sidling silently up to his side, Levy leaned around from behind the Dragonslayer with a wide eyed look of shock and worry.

"Gajeel? Why do you want to hurt Lilly?"

The look she gives him is too potent. It was like a kicked puppy, a kicked kitty and every other cuddly creature all rolled into one. Turning his face away with a grumpy scowl, Gajeel couldn't bare to look at her when she made that face.

Not to mention he would rather be used as Erza's punching bag then admit he took up his Exceed on a dare that he couldn't look respectable to even attract a cute girl's attention. So here he was, standing exposed in a completely different look for all the guild to see.

Peeking back around to Levy, he waited for her opinion. Maybe she….liked it?

They stared at each other for a bit when the young Script Mage finally opened her mouth.

"It's scary looking. Put it back the way it was." As if to add insult to injury, she shuddered.

He blanched first and then Gajeel fell over in shock. Lucy joined everyone in a united sweat drop.

Guess not.

* * *

FIN

Thanks to all of you who added this story to your Alerts! I feel so loved! I am also aware the Textbook Tales poll on my profile isn't working for some reason. Maybe the title is still too long? I dunno.

Here's a two layer e-cheesecake for all of the peeps out there who noticed the last chapter, Falter, was inspired from the omake chapter, Fairy Academy! I have watched the Ova and kept twitching when they called Phantom the "Courage" Academy. .; At least the 'Three Mystgun/Jellal' gag was hilarious!

Still, Mashima is amazing! Look forward to the next one! I have several ideas swimming and written down! Keep up the support please!


	16. Nametag

An Alternate Universe of sorts, set in a grocery store. Recently read up on flirting techniques and how guys try too hard. However, this one just felt hilarious! Enjoy! Thanks a million to everyone who added this story and other of my works to their favvz! I love Metalicana.

* * *

Nametag

* * *

Gajeel was reaching for another candy bar to add to his small basket of munchies when a presence loomed over his left shoulder. Whirling around in the small supermarket aisle, he came face to face with an older version of himself. Metalicana smirked as he dropped a 16 oz. package of yeast into his son's basket. His old man loved making his own brew of whiskey at home.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel gruffly asked as he pushed past his dad to head towards the checkout stands. Or in the young man's case, a certain stand number eight.

The older of the two smirked as he stuffed his large hands into his pants pockets and marched nonchalantly after his son, "No reason, boy."

Rolling his eyes since his dad couldn't see, Gajeel knew better than to believe him. The geezer only worked hard at bugging the hell out of him when it meant it would be amusing for him and humiliating for his son. What fatherly love...

Setting his basket onto the mini conveyor belt and unloading the small amount of junk food save the package of yeast, Gajeel ruffled into his back pocket for his worn out wallet with his other free hand.

The cashier smiles gently and begins to ring up his items, "Did you find everything you wanted today?"

Looking down at the cute little blue haired gal who was blinking up at him with wide, gorgeous brown eyes, Gajeel nodded his answer. He got to see her again, after all. He paused in opening his wallet when a growl sounded from his left.

"Oi, buy this for me," Metalicana demanded as he pointed a finger at the forgotten pack of yeast.

Damn, he forgot the old geezer followed him.

"No," Gajeel said firmly as he pulled out some paper bills just as she was ringing up the second to last item, which was a bag of sour hard candies.

There was no reply as his final item was rung through the laser scanner and the cashier with the nametag printed with 'Levy' announced his due amount.

"How would you like to pay, Mr. Redfox?"

Gajeel would have answered if it weren't for the fact that he was shoved to the side. Metalicana then leaned towards the bewildered cashier and leered at her, his dark black eyes gleaming.

"I shall pay , dearest Levy," he whispered low, tracing one hand down the column of his neck towards his chest that could be seen through the tight shirt underneath his black coat, "with my body all for-UGH!"

The disgusting sentence was never finished and Gajeel was happy to have it that way as he flexed his hand from having punched his old man in the solar plexus. Pulling out some extra bills, he nonchalantly ignored his father's sprawled body in the narrow isle as he faced the blue haired cashier.

"I'll take the bag of yeast too. Sorry about the pervert."

Levy, blushing adorably, took the offered bills and gathered his change together. "Um, I guess I should have caught the family resemblance."

He smirked, knowing this was the perfect chance to give her his name.

"Call me Gajeel," he said as he took the bag of yeast and his change from the girl who was trying desperately not to blush harder.

"H-have a good day, Mister-"

Leaning forward suddenly as his lips turned to a softer smile, Gajeel lowered his lashes down Levy, the cashier who captured his attention a few weeks ago.

"Just...Gajeel."

* * *

Until the next one! Please review!


	17. Clench

Clench

* * *

He is determined to be strong, for himself and for them. The attack was coming. Gajeel could feel the very light of it pressing down on them all. The kid Dragonslayer was to his left, holding his left hand tightly. To is right, where he felt she belonged, is Levy. They both wore determined and brave faces. Everyone in their circle did. The light grew too bright to keep his uninjured eye open. Still, he held on to their hands for all he was worth. They will live through this!

* * *

Everything was a blur of activity. Levy couldn't keep up with it all. The relief of a war being won, then the great Black Dragon appearing and attacking them with a dangerous purpose. But when it came to their guild, to them and their nakama wanting to survive and go home, she felt at ease when they came together. She loved them all the more because of it. Letting Gildarts' giant palm engulf hers and clenching onto Gajeel's, she concentrated her energy to Freed. No matter what, they would go home. Shutting her eyes tightly, Levy kept sending whatever she could to her nakama. She believed they would be safe once it was all over.

* * *

A cave of gray and black colored rock lay open over a spring as it drizzled down tree covered hill side. Inside the cave was filled with a mineral rich pool and stalactites hanging from the rocky ceiling. Lying with his belly sprawled out on the gravely island with his smooth, metal plated tail is Metalicana. He didn't move, he didn't stir or even breathe noticeably.

Suddenly, a sharp breeze blew in from the chamber's entrance and his narrowed, black eyes snapped open. Some stray leaves followed the gale and he lunged to all four paws. Large nostrils inhaled and exhaled quickly, and his great, metal scaled head leaned forward to take in the wind. He stood there, frozen as a single name left his large snout.

_"Gajeel."_

Throwing his head back, Metalicana gave a mighty and grief filled roar. He couldn't sense his son anymore. His presence in this world was wiped away, which meant one thing. As the stalactites shattered around his body and the once calm body of water became a sea of chaos, a salty drop of water traveled down his shiny, silver cheek.

* * *

A response fic to chapter 253. All I could think of after reading it was "Okay, where are they?" and "Metalicana is gonna be pissed." Or at least I wanted him to be. To illustrate and be inspired for this scene, I listened to 'Dragon's Breathe' by David Arkenstone. Check it out!

Do I get a review too?


	18. Juvenile

Juvenile

* * *

"Mister Redfox, open up!"

BAM BAM!

Foggy red eyes squinted up at the orange painted ceiling as his sleepy brain woke back up. From the sunlight outside, he figured it was around sundown that meant he got three hours of sleep from a full day of missions back to back.

BAM BAM!

"Redfox!"

Sluggishly pulling himself from his comfy couch, Gajeel made his way to the front door and opened it. Standing there on his doorstep was a pissed looking bespectacled man with sandy brown hair and green eyes dressed in a long black coat and pants. If he was correct, this man was the teacher for multi purpose magic at the school on the other side of town. Levy said his name was Asheron…?

Leaning heavily against the doorframe while dragging a hand down his scruffy face, the Iron Dragon Slayer groaned.

"Whaddya want?" he growled as he squinted at the bright sunlight wanting to blind him from behind the house across the street. If anyone looked at him right off the bat, they would have assumed him drunk or hung over. He was just tired from working a full twelve hour day.

The teacher tugged on the one ear of the two boys he held captive for emphasis. Both boys looked identical to each other, right down to the long white hair, green eyes and dark freckles dusting their youthful cheeks. Their clothes clashed with their angelic faces, gothic coats covered in chains and bracelets made of black beads and leather straps.

"These two refuse to speak when spoken to, and ran for your house when I caught them trying to smoke some enchanted weed. Which one is yours because I know one is. Their appearance is an illusion but I don't know how to dispel it."

Gajeel's eyes narrowed down at the two boys who were avoiding his gaze, "Is that right?"

He sniffed at the air twice, much to the boys horror and pointed at the white haired boy on the right of the teacher, "That one is mine. Kenshi Redfox, get your ass to your room right now."

Once his ear was free, Kenshi mumbled on his way past his dad. As soon he crossed the threshold through the doorway, his appearance melted away from the white haired boy to a unruly blue haired teenage boy with a snarling looking face dressed in a studded leather jacket and boots. The teacher blinked in confusion as the boy turned a corner and slammed a door shut.

"How did the illusion get broken?" Asheron asked, looking over his glasses at an annoyed Gajeel.

"My wife is the lead specialist on all forms of written magic. A dispel barrier at the door is a failsafe we use to catch them in their damn pranks. Sorry bout that."

Gesturing to the other boy, the teacher raised an expectant eyebrow, "and this one?"

"Try the house up in the hills behind the Fairy Tail guild. His parents are a fire eating idiot and a cosplaying woman who plays with keys. You can't miss the smell of barbecue."

Slamming the door shut in the man's face, Gajeel pulled a thin oval glass from his pocket and draw a few symbols on the smooth surface with the skin of his fingertip.

A few beeps were heard from the stone until a face filled the glass. He never would get tired of seeing her large brown eyes blink at him with a happy gleam.

"Gaj? What is it?" Even her voice sounds so melodic.

"Kenshi got into trouble again. His teacher brought him home and he was under an illusion with Natsu's boy looking like Elfman's son."

Levy shook her head as the sound of shuffling papers could be heard over the Lacrima connection, "I think it is time he saw Metallicana. He will straighten him out, just like he did Steele."

He nodded, knowing that would be the best course of action since it worked so well with their first son. Time and energy was so limited to him thanks to his work and tailing his daughter, Aogane that he didn't have time to wrangle his youngest rebel of a boy. She was getting too pretty for a thirteen year old and he would have to put the fear of god into all the boys around her age until he was satisfied.

"Good luck at the lecture tonight, Levy."

"Thanks Gaj. Lilly says hi and that he wants double the fish fillets than last week for overtime as my bodyguard. I think he should visit your dad too."

Smirking, Gajeel bid his wife farewell and draw a different set of symbols on the glass until his foster dragon answered.

"Hey dad, I got a favor to ask ya…"

* * *

Metalicana glared down at the three bodies standing in front of his forepaws. What was his son thinking, sending him these three misfits? They couldn't even clean and detail metal properly.

Kenshi sat between one massive clawed paw with a huge metal file, buffering the edge of one claw looking miffed and angry.

Pantherlilly stood over the tail curled around the dragon near his front paws, blanket sized rag in hand shining the scales until they shined. His near flattened ears showed his missing of fish fillets he would have to wait for.

Natsu blew flame after flame over every scale and then let Pantherlilly rub at it, "Why the hell am I here?"

* * *

Until the next one! This one was inspired by the song called "He's Mine" by Rodney Atkins. Wish I had time to draw some art from these stories but I has no time! ;.;

Please review! 3


	19. Endless

Endless

* * *

Life with Fairy Tail was a never ending adventure. It was their way of life, to always be walking forward. The future is their present. Levy understood this because walking through that doorway was a whirlwind waiting to happen. Inside there were parties and brawls, outside there are jobs and journeys.

She knew when she arrived with Jet and Droy clutching to her hands as kids that this was their new home. This was their roller coaster ride.

All these years she grew up in the fast lane of her guild. Even her reading speed was at a brake neck speed!

So when the Iron Dragonslayer entered her life, he made everything she knew come to a painful stop. He left her with a mark that shook her to the core at the same time her dislike of lightning was born.

When he appeared a second time, he made everything stop and flip upside down. Her opinion of him had turned into a kaleidoscope of feelings when she felt he was no long "dangerous". It did help when she saw him first hand risk his life for her guild.

Smiling to herself, the bluenette rested her cheek in her hand as she watched the man she loved brawl with his greatest rose haired rival. Once the fight was over and it ended in another draw, he looked over towards her with a cocky, breathless grin.

She smiled back as her vision slowed down to focus on him. Only he could stop her world with just one look.

With this brief pause is the start of their own continuous whirlwind.

* * *

Just a little snippet from Levy's point of view during a typical day at the FT guild. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are the fuel to my motivational fire! Also, news! If you have NOT seen them already, please visit my DevArt page. I drew some art from BYS!


	20. Sneak

Sneak

* * *

Despite what her guild thought, Edolas Levy is very observant. Who wouldn't be when you are in charge of transporting your beloved guild building to safety at a moment's notice?

But that curly haired idiot was a nuisance that she wished her friends would just let her shoot. They could choose someone from their guild to get information, not this fool who looked too sleek and sly. Just seeing him smile gave her fingers the itch to squeeze around his neck.

She got her wish, but not how she wanted it.

The curly haired idiot caused a riot while she was working, enjoying the peaceful quiet. The loud crashes and screams suddenly disturbed her so bad, she hunted him down and launched herself at him in a rage.

He only caught her against him, and whirled her in circles at the center of chaos.

"What are you doing?!" she growled out, struggling to wrench her wrists free as he easily swung them around. If anyone had paid attention, they would have noticed they were actually dancing.

"My counterpart I met said this is what their guild does in their world. I wanted to experience it for myself," Gajeel replied in a easy tone. There was that smirk again, mocking her.

"You caused a fight!" Levy yelled back as he pulled her hands up to wrap around his neck. He must of noticed her glee as she curled her fingers to scratch…when he slid his fingers easily down into the back pockets of her work shorts. Large fingered palms right over her butt cheeks.

At her wide eyed gaze of shock, Gajeel's smirk widened as he swayed them too and fro. "I needed something to do with my hands."

She was at a loss of words until the fighting died down, his hands disappeared, and her boys Jet and Droy found her on her bum at the center of the guild. Her face was beet red, and her mouth was gaping open, not moving.

Before he left her to drift from the guild again, he had bent down to whisper a few words into her ear.

"Maybe next time I'll run them through your hair."

Levy's focus finally came back and she tore at her hair in frustration at being teased. "IDIOT!"

* * *

I'm a die hard country fan, and this one by Thomas Rhett was too adorable to pass up! Should I write more of Edo GajxLev? They seemed cute enough, and I don't see enough stories featuring them.


	21. Casual

More Edo GajxLevy! =D

Casual

* * *

The end came too soon and he stiffened above for a few seconds longer and then fell limp, his arms on either side of her head. Gajeel pulled away and lay on his side, facing her with a sated and sleep smile.

Levy simply shook off the covers, leaned down for her clothes and began pulling on each article of clothing. He watched as her creamy back disappeared under her work clothes. Pity.

Looking over her tangled blue tresses at him, she quickly averted her eyes as she searched for her shoes. He could faintly make out a smirk between those curly ends.

"Same time, tomorrow night?" he asked, stretching out on his bed happily. He knew it annoyed her when he acted so carefree. If it were up to her, he would be punished 24/7. Not that he minded since he looked forward to being punished by her, any time. It was how they worked. She dished it out, and he took it eagerly.

Fluffing her hair and patting down any stray strands, Levy snorted as she made her way to the door.

"Yeah," she said gruffly, already wanting to turn back for another round. But work at the guild never wavered, and she needed to do a check up on Natsu's vehicle.

"Make sure I'm not mentioned in your next article," she grumped while fighting a smile when he did his high pitched giggle.

"Roger, mistress."

Once the bedroom door was closed behind her, she bent over and rubbed at her thighs and then wobble her way to the front door. She would die before she admitted there were times she just couldn't take what _he_ dished.

* * *

End

Song for inspiration? Casual Sex by My Darkest Days 3 Naughty naughty! Thanks for all the reviews and support for this pairing. They need more love!


	22. Glass

Like Glass

* * *

He didn't like to read. It made everything slow down and drag, but right now Gajeel is willing to put up with it because these words he is reading made sense. This song describes perfectly how everyone in the guild has their own pain and scars from pasts never forgotten it is very scary.

But what really gets him is that he finally understands what that little girl was trying to do during the Fantasia battle. Her determination and loyalty….is like glass. It was almost as if she was singing to him herself.

Clenching his jaw, the Dragon Slayer drew a line with a pencil under the one line that he felt rang true above all else…

_Trying to live and love,  
With a heart that can't be broken,  
Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.  
Yeah, we both carry baggage,  
We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,  
And I will do the same._

_We may shine, we may shatter,_  
_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_  
_We are fragile, we are human,_  
_We are shaped by the light we let through us,_  
_We break fast, cause we are glass._  
_Cause we are glass._

_I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks,  
And in the darkness of this moment,  
You see the good and bad.  
But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,  
__But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back._

That line might become his new motto. His mantra. Gajeel would never trade Fairy Tail for anything, because it brought him to his new family. He learned firsthand that they could be shattered over and over again, but they would weld themselves back together only to be stronger than ever.

It all started with the one fairy he dared to break and the forgiving light she shined on him. That moment he would never take it back because it brought him home.

* * *

Song is Glass by Thompson Square. Please listen to it while you read this.

I seem to favor Gajeel's POV in these oneshots. I need to stop that! Ha ha! Review for more and I am glad to be updating again! Happy Holidays everyone!


	23. Dance

Here is a challenge for you wonderful readers. Can you name this scene I am referencing? I'll give you a hint. 1998 in Japan. Or Fairy Tail's chapter 207 cover and Lucy's hand…hint hint!

Dance

* * *

It is the New Years and this year's theme is a formal ball at Mirajane's insistence. Honestly, everyone knew she wants to try her hand at matchmaking again. They would have stayed at the guild and drank the night away had she not threatened to cry herself so hard that the only thing at the bar she will serve are her tears. Nobody wants to drink unfermented tears.

So here they are, watching others fumble their way through several waltzes and swing dances. Levy stood to the side, watching Lucy and Natsu glide their way through the swing number. Lucy is leading and expertly watching her toes for her partner's big feet that she made dancing look so easy. Looking down at her gentle shade of green colored dress, the bookish girl wiped away a few invisible wrinkles.

Stumbling their way over to her, Macao and Wakaba clinked their glasses together as they laughed at the line of boys standing near her. Laxus, Warren, Gajeel, Freed and Elfman are without partners, and the older men are rubbing it in.

"Lookee here 'Kaba. These boys are too chicken to dance with our ladies! Hic!"

"Or they are tryin' to look tough to hide their two right knees!"

Laxus' normal glower only intensified. "It's two left feet, you morons!"

Sighing heavily, Levy continued to wipe away nonexistent wrinkles. Deep down she wanted to dance, but Jet and Droy were too busy stuffing their faces to hide their shyness in dancing.

"Your feet are big enough for two leftys!" Wakaba said then nearly dropped his sliver of a glass of alcohol, he was laughing so hard. Several manly eyebrows twitched as the current dance ended, only for another one to begin.

Levy tilted her head as she counted the beats in the introduction part of the music. ¾ time, another waltz. Glancing to her right, past her green ribbon in her hair, Levy saw Juvia finally pull Gray out onto the floor. Others grabbed new partners and began stepping side to side in time to the beat, in unison. How do they do that? Curious, Levy watched the men's feet since they are not covered in a long dress.

Behind her, Macao tossed back his drink and gestured at the partner less boys with his empty glass. "Face it, kids. You can't dance this fancy stuff and we already know it!"

A growl she knew all too before a good brawl sounded, but she didn't expect him to march up behind her.

"You got the steps down?" was his gruff questions as he reached for her elbow. She frowned as she watched the couples finish the main first crescendo of the waltz.

"I think so," she murmured, wondering how he knew she was noting the steps.

"Good," is Gajeels only answer before he tugged her onto the floor, weaving his way through the moving couples until a free space somehow is made for them.

"Oh, look at that! Gajeel is gonna try to dance!"

"He probably has three left feet."

"You morons!"

Levy didn't say anything as Gajeel growled again, catching her hand up in his while the other rested feather light on her waist. They started swaying to the soft beats while glancing to the others so they can mimic their feet.

"You were watching, as well." Levy realized with awe, glancing up at her tall and scary looking partner. He simply nodded, fumbling to step to her right as she did the same a second too late and they nearly went face first into another dancing couple. Gray saw them coming and flinched back, not wanting to see his shoulder crush Levy's nose, but the result jerked Juvia out of his arms back a step.

Juvia is less forgiving about the interruption and glares murderous daggers at Gajeel. The Dragon slayer did not miss a beat, returned her look and glanced down at his shimp sized partner.

Smiling up at him, Levy pointed one finger to her nose, "I got it now."

Raising her right hand up for him to take with his left, she tapped her ear with the other and he listened. The main crescendo part of the waltz is about to start and that part is the easiest of the waltz he noticed. Taking her hand, they simply stood there waiting for just the right note….and as it came he stepped quickly to her right as she did to his, then to her left and quickly spun her under his arm to where he was just standing. They repeated this one more time and then let go of their hands so they could glide around each other with one long step to the right, in sort of a box formation.

She spun back, he turned and then her hand was reaching out and he grabbed it. Levy's eyes shined as her free hand went out in sync with everyone else's in a sort of open break waltz move and then she was tugged back towards his big chest. Remembering to keep her feet together, she let him spin her out then tug her back one more time before they simply stood there in each other's arms, and the notes feel away as they both just stared.

Wakaba, Macao and the others were staring in disbelief, and Laxus seemed to smirk a little.

Smiling weakly from the blush trying to override her face, Levy laughed hesitantly. "I think that shut them up."

"It did, thanks."

Since they stood still for too long, the dance progressed too far without them so they simply left the dance floor. Gajeel left her side to rub it in the old men's faces while she skipped over to an open window to breathe in the night air. As she stared up at the sky, a shooting star flew passed, but Levy did not wish. Hers is already granted since she got her one dance.

* * *

TBC


	24. Solstice

Yeah, I know. The Summer solstice is usually around June 20th or so, but this felt right. Sorry for being angsty!

* * *

Solstice

She knew it was _that_ day, but it did not mean the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail suffered alone. Everyone at the guild sat in silence for dragons they had never met, sharing the pain of their friends.

Natsu is more silent than ever, Wendy keeps her face hidden behind Charle in her arms, but Gajeel…

He stopped eating. Anything metal, nothing edible touches his fingers.

Levy felt like she should say something, but knew nothing could really solve this mood unless Igneel, Grandineey and Metalicana themselves appeared right then. It was unjust how they just up and left their "children" all those years ago.

Glancing out a window, she watches as the cloudy sky crowded overhead, adding to the bleak atmosphere. Right now, she hates summer.


	25. Words

Random Western AU oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

Words

"Read the next four words please."

He obliged grumpily, holding the book outside the bars of his prison cell and read the words aloud. If it weren't for the fact that this book is his current saving grace, Redfox would have ripped it to shreds and ran off like hell. He just had to get caught by Justine, the Deputy of this rundown town, during a robbery by his gang the Element Four. Justice soon sank its claws into his arse and now he was serving time by redeeming the one thing he thought he wouldn't have to prove to anyone. Literacy.

The old cranker of a man, Mayor Makarov, advised that if he can prove to be literate in a week, then he is free to leave Magnolia with no charges. Gajeel agreed, knowing he would be out in less than seven days until his 'teacher' showed up.

A little slim thing with narrow glasses, straight blue hair and brown eyes that made him pause. It was a strange combination on a woman, but what really amused him is her mousy nature. When they first met, his glower made her cry, but the next two visits made him think twice about glaring at her.

He found her cute, and deep down wanted her company. Her bravery in putting up with his presence to help him only made Redfox admire her more. After finishing the rest of the paragraph, Miss McGarden pulled the book from his hands, bookmarked it and set it back into her satchel.

"That is enough for today, Mister Redfox. You have improved greatly. Come this Tuesday, you will be a free man!"

"Of course I will," he grumbled back but didn't look all that excited. McGarden seemed to notice as she paused from heaving her satchel onto her shoulder.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, kneeling back down to his level.

"I would, if I knew what to do once I got out. My gang isn't the most affectionate of groups. I only joined them to make some money with my skills, but if they haven't turned back around then I'm out of the gang."

Redfox ignored the pity filled look she gave him. He was just about ready to scoot back over to his corner where his blanket and jacket were when he felt a tug on his arm. Tensing up, he glanced down to see her tiny hand gripping the sleeve of his shirt.

"You know…we don't have a good blacksmith here. Mr. Connell is only able to shoe the horses but with minimal maintenance…"

Again, her bravery and her kindness. All ready he was reluctant to leave, if she would just continue these tiny gestures...

"Depends on the verdict," was his only reply, but he looked away when she gave a slightly defeated pout and left him. Only two days left.

* * *

"An old cowboy went ridin' out one dark and windy day," Redfox read aloud, very bored. Beside him is McGarden while they stood in front of Sheriff Laxus and Deputy Justine.

"Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way-"

Laxus cleared his throat and reached for his glass of alcohol, "Enough. You can read, get out of here."

Handing the book over to the teacher, Redfox glowered at the Sheriff, "I won't be followed?"

The blonde young man snorted, "To your new lodgings? Who would want to until you start showing your hard work?"

"What?"

Giggling, McGaden gave him a sheepish look, "I put in a good word for you to the Mayor and he decided he couldn't just let a Metalicana student just walk out of town."

Blinking in shock, Redfox stared at the woman with nothing less than awe.

* * *

The smith shop is small and most of the tools unused. Caressing calloused hands along a dust covered anvil, Redfox could almost smell the hot metal and warmth of the coals.

Behind him, McGarden watched him happily, "It isn't much but Mr. Connell is willing to hand over everything."

Turning towards her, the outlaw walked over and she unconsciously stumbled backwards until her back hit the wooden plank wall.

"Why? "he demanded, leaning on one arm to box her from the exit. Her brown eyes widened but it wasn't fear he saw.

"I wanted to help you. I wasn't the only one though. Natsu was the one who recognized your master's crest on your necklace, "she said hastily, pointing to the dangling chain with a Chinese character dog tag hanging from his neck, "and once word that you were Metalicana the great blacksmith's student, it just went from there!

Frowning, he moved away and then surveyed the shop once more. She didn't leave and he didn't move for a few breathes.

"Thank you."

Clutching her satchel, the teacher shook her head. "Not a problem."

"I aint gonna say this again. I mean it. I won't…take this for granted. I won't let you all down."

She smiled behind him, and turned to leave. "I know. We knew this the minute you decided to make up for stealing from us. Trust me, Natsu and Gray have been punished for doing a lot worse of stupid things. The mayor just wanted to give you a second chance."

As he listened to her boots crunch away from him, he closed his eyes. This is his second chance, and he would do right by this little town. Reaching for the forge, he began sorting through the coals so he knew how much ash to clean out.

* * *

Twp weeks later, Levy is standing by the doorway of the school, waving good bye to her students as the last of bell rang. The sun would set in two hours so she had just enough time to grade papers, clean up the classroom and cook dinner when she got home. Ever since she stopped tutoring Gajeel Redfox, their new Blacksmith, Levy has thrown herself into her teaching so she could avoid the sweat and coal smeared man. Mirajane and Lucy at the saloon were still teasing her any time she stopped by for lunch about her latest crush.

Sighing, Levy went back to her desk, only to gasp in surprise at what was laying on the windowsill of the open window by her desk.

A thin piece of rectangular shaped metal, stained with blue and white paint of some sort sat gleaming in the afternoon sun. The words in etchy looking script along the length of it is her first name. Levy McGarden.

Picking up the bookmark, Levy holds it to her chest and smiles as she lets her face blush heavily. That man! Now she will have to go back and thank him in person. But before that, she will run by the Strauss Saloon and see if Mira could touch up her hair.

* * *

TBC


	26. Smother

Dedicated to brubbs!

Smother

* * *

Levy isn't a screamer, at least not in the cheering sense, but if it means seeing Gajeel in action she might just make an exception. When he catches Rogue's fist so easily, she gets so excited at the shift in the battle, she cannot keep still.

_Lilly and his fuzzy ears just happened to become outlets for her giddiness._

It isn't until he says for the Sabertooth punks to not look down on Fairy Tail that she cheers for his victory. Her mind flashes back to their battle with Grimoire Heart, and she gets strong butterflies in her stomach that her face flushes.

_She clutches Lilly to her face to hide the fact she is remembering his words back then. 'Don't leave my side.'_

When Sting activates Dragon Force, she notices the speed of Gajeel's punches, knowing he is trying hard to get a hit but is pushed back.

_Lilly has since passed out, and she has not noticed._

She eventually lets him go to urge Natsu and Gajeel back to their feet. When they do get back up, she is so relived she is crying.

_The Exceed is happy too, but Lilly makes sure to put some distance between him and Levy's arms until the match is over…_

* * *

_TBC_

Based on episode 174. Found it hilarious Levy is able to make Lilly unconscious from hugging him so hard. As for the anime, I know its coming back. Ooh, and news! By Your Side is being translated into Portuguese by brubbs, hence the dedication. The first chapter is done so far, and it makes me so happy my work is in another language! Isn't that like a minor milestone for us fanfic authors? Maybe I will get some fans in Brazil! =D Still waiting for some fanart for this fic. A lady can dream, right?

Also on chapter 23, no one guessed at all so here is the answer. Final Fantasy VIII. Inspired by the dance between Rinoa and Squall. I even know how to do that dance so that is why I am able to describe it so well. Try it out some time, peeps. Its fun! =D


	27. Vengeance

Vengeance

* * *

When the cart came to a stop, Redfox is seething. That damn Salamander! Friggin' bastard!

He just had to be _right_ about the stupid 11 o'clock pivot.

Had to throw him in the cart.

Had to fight those two punks all by himself.

Even had to laugh like him to mock him even more!

What did he get? The ride of a lifetime down underground caves! Gajeel is pissed because he wanted to fight that brat named Rogue. But even more, he wants fight in front of the little pipsqueak.

All she did was yell his name when he got in a tough spot, but the Dragon Slayer wants to raise up the volume. Instead of hearing her cry out her concern, he wants to hear her scream her cheers like the rest of the people in the stands. Now he might not get the chance!

Cracking his knuckles while shaking from the ride, Gajeel bared his fangs in a evil smirk. Oh he was getting his revenge on that Dragneel for taking his glory away from him, and he will enjoy it. Maybe strap him to a ship and send him to the next continent as a starter!

* * *

Meanwhile when Levy saw Gajeel get pushed into the cart and fall into the caves, she couldn't help but sweat drop along with the others. Poor Gajeel.

* * *

TBC

If you haven't caught up with the anime, you won't get that scene too much. We'd like to think they are on each other's minds all the time, right?


	28. Cat

Cat

* * *

Concerning Gajeel, Lilly is a very important 'nakama'. If anyone else fought with the Exceed, or tried to hug him, Redfox saw it as an invite to forcefully reclaim his friend.

Pantherlilly is Gajeel's cat. That means he is an extension of the Dragonslayer. They are friends, but Gajeel can be a little possessive concerning anything his.

Knowing this, she wonders what it means when she holds Lilly, and nothing happens. Bringing it up to the Exceed himself while his partner is sleeping in, Levy wraps her head around his response.

"To treat you like he does, its different. He isn't just showing you he trusts you, but to gain your trust as well. I've learned with that guy, you have to give and take with him directly. There is no middle ground."

Levy understood this a little bit. Even now, he is trying to make up for back then with Phantom. From the sound of it, he has not mentioned the ordeal to Lilly, or the cat would have hinted to it. Proving even more that his actions back then still haunt him, or he wouldn't have tried to change himself so much.

The fact she hasn't shared much with Gajeel says to the man she still doesn't trust him like he does her. How can she be so stupid?

Picking up the Exceed, Levy heads out of the Guild with her bag.

"Levy, where are we going?" asks the black cat, happy to be given a chance to rest his tiny paws.

"To pick up a book. I think Gajeel might like it!"

* * *

The boy is still sleeping when Lilly returns home. Levy had been invited on a job by the rest of Shadow Gear, so she made Lilly in charge of giving the book to the Dragonslayer in her place. From the worn pages and strong scent of Levy, the Exceed deduced that it is her favorite book. Carrying it over the scattered pieces of iron bits, tossed shirts and a few strands of long black hair on the floor, Lilly jumps onto the bed of his slumped over partner whose face is pinched in discomfort.

His sensitive ears heard the change in his breathing, knowing his friend is sort of awake. Long arms lazily curled around the cat, pulling him close to the tangled mop of black hair. The entire way, Lilly made sure the book is still in one paw.

Pressing a nose sleepily against the Exceed's ear, Gajeel inhales deeply.

"You smell like her…"

Lilly smirked as he pulls the girl's book even closer, intensifying the scent. Sensing this, Gajeel turns his head towards the book and smirks in his sleep, now more at ease.

"So sweet…."

The cat watches as his friend falls back to sleep, his face relaxing as he lazily nuzzles his face against the corner of the book he holds. The cat discovered this interesting tidbit about Levy's scent when she dropped him off during a surprise lightning storm (not Laxus related). Gajeel had been grumpily sleeping off a couple brawls at the time. When Lilly got onto the bed to curl up next to his friend, Lilly found the girl's scent relaxed Gajeel enough to sleep a little better. Since then, Lilly used whatever chance he got to hug the girl or get her to carry him before he goes home.

Closing his eyes, Lilly smiles at the soft snores his human makes. Despite what everyone things, Lilly is just as protective of his friend. He will watch out for Gajeel until the man stopped having those nightmares about Phantoms and lightning, whatever that means. Then maybe he could get the kid to talk with the girl. Until then, he will ease away the nightmares with the girl's scent for a good night's sleep for them both.

* * *

TBC

Lilly is so loyal to Gajeel. Its only right he could do something for their relationship! =D


	29. Bribe

More EdoGajLev!

Bribe

* * *

Levy did not like where this is heading. She watches in stunned silence, as his 'cat ate canary' smirk turns wolfish. Only he can manage to look at her like that and not fear her violent retaliation since she cannot bring herself to hurt him too bad. He is too valuable to their guild.

"What did you just say?" she asked through gritted teeth, feeling the control of the situation slipping through her fingers like sand.

"I have been promoting your guild in my articles, but have received no compensation for my services. I would like to cash in my much just _payment_, if you will."

The way he purred the word 'payment' made her shiver, but Levy resisted the pull it gave her. No way was this going the way he wanted it!

"What do you want?"

"You. In my bed for every article that mentions your guild," Gajeel replied bluntly, leaning over her with an intense red gaze.

"And if I say no?"

"Your clientele will dwindle with a few placed reports from me and several other journalists out there. Its only fair, I think."

Yeah, he just wanted to sleep with her ever since she walked out on him three months ago. Could he really blame her? It was a week of hot sex that they both needed, but was not going to last. It seems he wanted some more, just as she did.

"Is that all you want?" she said, eyeing him warily as if he was about to pounce right then and there. If he did, she would slap him since they were in public by standing right in front of the guild's entrance.

"If I happen to mention you, I get a date too."

Levy bit her lip, dragging his hungry graze to them and she shifted away slightly. No matter how it looked, she was pinned.

"Fine."

He reached for her jaw and gently turned her back to face him. His touch felt so familiar and she realized she had missed it.

"Trust me, darling. You won't regret me."

Damn, he knew how to sweet talk a woman. Him and his stupid advantage of being a writer and the memories of them being together. Just then, she realized she had an advantage.

Turning towards his hand caressing her cheek, she nipped at one of the fingers and smirked. "Just so you know, if you don't publish top notch praise for Fairy Tail, I might just release some of those steamy stories you wrote."

He stiffened and the hand against her face twitched. Her smirk widened enough to mirror his from earlier.

"You!" he stuttered in shock.

"Me. Since those stories were inspired from us, I would hate to see your hard earned reputation get smeared by smut."

They glared at each other and then Gajeel reached for the end of her lacy, light blue shirt and tugged her against him.

"You may have found out about those stories but know I am going to win this. Don't think I am going to back down."

Winking, she walked past him. "I would only want you to stay _up_ in the game. Otherwise there would be no fun, right?"

He grinned as she sauntered off. Oh it is on!

* * *

Bribe or blackmail. Either one really. I guess this one was a blend. Got several ideas, including a Bleach crossover I have been mulling over. Hope you liked!


	30. Advice

Set right after the events of the Fairy Punishment Game special chapter after the Grand Magic Games arc. You know, when Gajeel forced Lucy to dance while he sang to the guild? Ha ha ha ha! Here is my view as to what happened after that! Please read the chapter, it be funny for your tummy!

Advice

* * *

She was running through the crowd, and widening the distance between them. He knew it was bad idea to put her up there in the bunny suit with Lucy, but it was the only way he could admire her behind without it being overly obvious. With two bunny girls, the less attention was on him and his singing, which made more time for his ogling. Perverse as it is, he had been craving seeing her in something skintight for weeks. He was a man with healthy appetites after all.

Cutting her off after sprinting through an alleyway before she hit Fairy Hills, he skidded to a stop at her feet. Her tears hit him in the gut, and he hated seeing her cry out of anyone else. She had to know that!

"Stop crying!" he demanded as he cut her off from a feint to his right to try to sneak past him. With her short legs and his wide frame, it was not happening.

"Why did you have to do that?!" she demanded back, not bothering to wipe away the tears anymore. He was trying so hard not to admire her little body in the suit.

"Everyone else liked it! How else am I going to get them to listen to my songs? Run around in a speedo? Not likely! Women are the only thing that gets those horny old geezers attention!"

Her wide eyes grew even larger in shock, "So I am just bait to you? Is that what that was on Tenrou Island?"

"You cannot possibly think I knew we were going to be attacked before hand. I may have worked as a double agent, but not a triple one!"

Her little hands seemed to clench tighter around her chest that she had been hugging since she ran off. It was a shame too since he wanted to ogle what little bit she had….wait was that was this about? He may be a guy but he wasn't stupid. Women were self-conscious about all kinds of things, their body being one of the biggest.

"You feel small don't you?" he asked, not knowing he would regret it in the next seven seconds. Her whole body stilled, and then her shoe came out of nowhere to dig itself into his right cheekbone.

"Gajeel Redfox you are an idiot!" She screamed as she tore past him to hide herself from further embarrassment.

He growled as he whirled around too late to stop her, nursing his cheek.

"Why the hell does she have to get mad at me? I was just stating the obvious." He grumbled to himself.

"You are not used to women are you?" came a low, arrogant drawl to his left. Gajeel looked over his shoulder to a slightly shorter, black haired man wearing a dark blue tank top, sweat pants and white boots. His hair is slicked back to reveal a rather wide forehead. In his left hand is a bag of sweets from the Fairy Tail gift shop.

Sneering, Gajeel moved so his back wasn't to this man anymore. For some reason, he smelled different and his gaze felt older and more powerful.

"What do you know?" he growled, flexing his hands in case that man made a move. He felt off and dangerous for some odd reason.

The man cocked his head to the side at Gajeel, and his glower only intensified. "I know because that girl reminds me of my wife who nags me to no end about what I did wrong either five minutes ago, or five years ago. She has spirit, and you're pissing all over it."

Gajeel didn't want to hear the truth from this man, not about Levy. "What was that?!"

His fist almost hit the man square in the nose had he not suddenly disappeared and his fist met air. Knowing he was right behind him, Gajeel did not miss a beat by bringing his elbow around in a vicious down stroke. The man simply raised a hand and caught his elbow in his palm. The force of the blow kicked up the dirt around them, and the mysterious man whistled in appreciation.

"You have skills kid, and you are clearly holding back to not involve the surrounding civilians. Just apologize to the girl. It will save you so much trouble."

Pushing Gajeel skidding back with little effort, the man waved a farewell and walked off. He would have ran after him had the man not kicked off the ground, flying through the air over towards the outer hills. So the guy had the arrogance to suggest he apologize?

"I was gonna do that anyway." Just with less annoyance. Turning on his foot, he headed towards Fairy Hills hoping he will be able to convince them to let him through the front door. The last time he tried Natsu's 'enter through the open window' routine, he got his ass smeared by Erza.

* * *

Touching back down to earth, the mysterious man threw out a hand to blast away the branches covering his Capsule Corp ship. Climbing up to the cockpit, he strapped in and stored away the Fairy Tail shaped chocolates he needed to pacify Bulma over his latest achievement of breaking his training room for the thirtieth time. That kid he knew would eventually get it with the girl. He just hoped he didn't learn the way he had, by losing all he cared about right in front of him.

Pushing buttons, he lifted off and headed back to Earth.

* * *

Until the next one!

Yes, I know. Random Vegeta cameo. But who cannot see the resemblances between these two and BulmaxVegeta?! I have been wanting to hint at a crossover for some time, but I have been short on free time. Just know that these both have developed as characters in their own respective series, and I wanted Vegeta to be the 'senior in humility' in this aspect by supporting the fact he does care for his family. Gajeel doesn't have the same amount of experience as Vegeta concerning family and humility but there are some similarities.


	31. Message

I am wanting to get some awesome GajxLevy artists on deviantart to draw some covers for BYS and Viam. I just need to put some money in my paypal, ha ha!

* * *

Message

* * *

Levy smiled down at the black cat in her arms as she exited the guild. No matter what, Pantherlilly had her carry him a certain distance before leaving for home. He refuses to explain the reason why, not that she minded. It is cute and it is a type of affection she gets very little.

"That is Gajeel's cat," says a voice suddenly from a few feet away. Looking up in surprise, Levy sees Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon standing straight across from her. Stiffening in her arms, Lilly lowered himself into her arms for easier access to jump from her hold at the slightest sign of trouble.

"Umm, yes but he isn't here right now. May I take a message?" Levy asked, wincing at the hesitant offer. Even to her ears it sounded lame. Who took messages these days?

Rogue Cheney tilted his head to the side and then smiled lightly. "I think you can do something better."

* * *

Lilly narrowed his eyes in confusion as Levy raised a hand to knock on Gajeel's door. The Exeed refused to leave the girl's side until his Dragon said everything is okay. When the young man finally answered, he was chewing on some metal bolts and broken sheets of metal. Dinnertime before training, most likely.

Levy smiled and presented her friend his cat. "Hi Gajeel. Lilly wanted me to walk him home. Oh and Rogue of Sabertooth was looking for you."

At the mention of the other dragon slayer, Gajeel stopped chewing and leaned closer to her. Lilly had jumped onto his partner's shoulder, still confused why the Shadow Dragon didn't just hunt down Gajeel himself. Why send Levy as the messenger?

After a few sniffs, Gajeel's eyes turned into angry red slits and his hands instantly turned into metal from his Dragon Slayer Mode.

"That little prick. He is gonna hurt dearly for this!" Gajeel exclaimed loudly, skirting around Levy to bolt into the direction she had come. Blinking in confusion, she watched him run off.

"What on earth just happened?"

* * *

Rogue smirked as he walked away from Magnolia Town. Any second now, his rival would realize he had left traces of his shadows on the girl's body. To Dragon Slayers, that was like marking your territory until the mark is removed or fades on its own. In other words, a major slap in Gajeel's face. He wasn't in any means attracted to the little bluehead, but he knew for a fact his mentor had some interest. Rogue knew better than anyone his style of rough affection.

"ROGUE!"

Jumping to the side just in time to avoid being skewered by a long, spear of metal, Rogue skidded to a stop with a smirk. Finally he caught up.

"You must really like that girl if you reacted this fast," he murmured, gathering his shadows for his long awaited rematch. This far out of town would involve no innocents.

Glaring while activating his Dragon mode fully, Gajeel cracked his knuckles with a promise for pain. The kid may have got his attention by involving Levy, but that didn't mean he was going to let it slide. No one marks Levy, even it was not serious.

"You are going to learn to get my attention the proper way, kid. With your fist." As if on cue, Lilly picked him up so he could rain down a massive Iron Dragon Roar from above.

* * *

The loud sounds of monstrous roars, dancing shadows and massive amounts of trees falling over and cut down was credited to some giant beaver having wandered too far from home. When she heard this rumor at the guild, Levy knew better.

* * *

Until the next one!


	32. Tangle

Edo GajxLev. Because imagining it would be funneh!

Tangle

* * *

Her leg is thrown over lap as she leans down to capture his lips once more. Breathing heavily, her writer nips back at her mouth as they both battle for dominance in their latest make out session. His hat is long since forgotten at their feet on the floor, her head band draped over it.

Cupping his face with her hands, so caught up in the moment she rubs her hands up over his skin to dig her fingers deep into his thick, curly hair. Hissing lightly, she tugs his head to the side to try a new angle for their kiss. When she moves to caress his neck and eventually his chest, she stiffens and breaks their kiss.

Blinking through half lidded eyes, Gajeel looked up at her with a begging look filled with need. He wants to continue.

"What is it?"

She tugs on his hair again, and his face plows into her chest.

"My fingers are stuck in your hair again,"she growls in hot and bothered frustration. When she gets so caught up in feeling him, she forgets this can happen!

"Oh," his muffled reply from her chest is heard, and then his lips start to work on the bare skin above her breast. She tugged on his hair again, this time more gently. Despite her rough attitude, she did care not to hurt him.

"No fair. I can't touch you."she moaned as she threw her head back at his touch.

Smirking against her skin, Gajeel nipped his way back up to her neck. "Then consider this revenge for all the times I was at your mercy. Now you are at mine until your hands come free. Tug to the point of pain, and I stop."

She whimpered as he worked his way up to her ear, clenching onto his scalp for dear life. His kind of revenge is a turn on, and she likes it.

* * *

Until the next one!


	33. White

White

* * *

"Who are they?"

"Damn, he's hot!"

Levy blinked, than nudged Lucy and Juvia who are standing next to her. "Do you see what I see?"

The blonde nodded dumbly while Juvia bit the tip of her thumb hard, to the point of drawing blood to fight her blush.

Walking towards the Master at his usual perch on the bar are two black clad figures with wicked looking swords strapped to their back and hips. The female's long, wavy hair is pure white with light blue highlights, her dark eyes trained on Makarov with determination. Her partner, a similar white haired man with deep blue eyes and a dark glower, followed close at her back. His mesmerizing eyes scanned the guild, his presence dangerous and cautious.

She noted the howling wolf emblem on his shoulder patch as he walked past them. It is a symbol she did not recognize, which said it must be from one of the other countries. He kept walking until he paused in his steps, then turned towards the three girls. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped towards Juvia, looked over to Levy and back again. Lucy looked miffed she was being ignored.

Tilting his head to the side curiously, the man glowered slightly harder in confusion, "Are you Fatharnian?"

Juvia blushed as Levy grew curious at the question. She is always wanting to learn new things she couldn't find in books.

"Umm, what is that?" she asked, while Lucy took in his partner's clothing with an interested eye. Her high heeled boots and ankle length coat looked to be very expensive.

"A nomadic desert people, who call them and their clans the children of Fatharni. It is their guardian God who watches over them."

She shook her head. "We don't have them here. We have a country called Desierto which has lots of deserts."

The man reached up a lean muscled arm to gesture to her hair. "They have blue hair. I tend to assume all who have this color are Fartharnian. Tyth's one as well."

Juvia blushed harder at the handsome man but clasped her hands to her chest. "Who is Tyth?"

The man pointed to the woman he arrived with over his shoulder. "My partner."

"But her hair is white." Lucy said, pointing to the woman's hair. As if she heard her, Tyth glanced at them over her shoulder then turned back to Makaov.

The man's eyes grew pained as he looked over at his partner as well. "She grew up away from her people. Due to certain circumstances, her hair was forced to turn white."

Levy knew that he was not going to explain why. "So what brought you to Fairy Tail…Mister….?"

He cracked a slight smile from his blank face. "Zied. We are tracking down a dangerous group of people who are fleeing through this continent. We hope to find them before the deadline on our job arrives."

"I'm Levy, this is Lucy and Juvia. Do you belong to a guild-"

"Whose the brat?" came Gajeel's voice as he shoved his shoulder against Zied's, knocking him to the side as he stood at the bar for a drink. Levy frowned and put her hands on her tiny hips.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" she demanded, her brown eyes flashing in annoyance. Very rare did she get mad at the Iron Dragon, but no one should be so mean to such a handsome creature!

"I'm always like this. What's your problem?"

"He didn't do anything. You don't have to be a jerk all the time!"

Glaring angrily at the man behind her, he sized the man up and sneered. "Yeah, well he was in my way."

She stomped her foot, and made to scold him some more but a large hand gently clasped her shoulder. Levy looked up to find Zied giving her another small smile.

"Thanks Levy but we are leaving. Good bye."

She watched him walk away with a slight blush. His partner, Tyth, waved farewell to them as she walked by and they both pulled up their hoods to cover their hair. Some of the men wiped away their drool after watching her march out the door. It was a look they gave Erza when she was being battle serious in a revealing kind of armor.

"Tch. What a weakling," Gajeel grumbled over the suds of his beer. He just didn't like how friendly he was getting with the girls. Good thing Lilly pointed it out from their vantage point on the second floor.

"There you go being rude again!"the little bluehead complained again, making him grip his mug just a little tighter. Why was she defending him? Were they flirting before he got there?

"He is certainly not weak Gajeel. Neither of those two are. They are from a mercenary guild called Forsaken Wolves from the Eastern Continent. They only take on dangerous jobs that most of the time require killing the target. They are ruthless assassins." Chimed in Erza as she joined them, looking at the doorway as the two disappear into the crowd.

"The man in particular I have heard of. He is known for powerful magic that concerns ancient knowledge written and practiced from scrolls of dragons."

Everyone looked at Titania this time, then eyeing Gajeel. He just rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his beer. "Unless he's a Slayer, he has no right to anything with dragons."

As if to prove his point, he brought his mug down with a loud bang. Shaking her head at his childishness, Levy turned to the girls and giggled.

"He was hot though, wasn't he? How can I describe it? Tall, dark and beautiful?"

Laughing, Lucy bent over to hold her stomach. "He reminded me of a very white haired version of Mystogun."

Juvia turned away to pat lightly at one blushing cheek. "He wasn't cold enough for my liking."

He could not stand this for much longer. "The sword the chick had on looked tasty."

Sighing, Levy walked off, and the other girls followed suite. The Dragon Slayer knew just the thing to say to kill the mood sometimes.

He looked after them helplessly. "Oi! What did I say?"

* * *

Until the next one!

I just wanted a chapter to feature Tyth and Zied from my roleplay, Forsaken Wolves. Zied belongs to my roleplay partner. I like him better than my own character, he is sooooo badass! Maybe Zied will come back again. =D


	34. Storm

Storm

* * *

The wind is howling, and he doesn't bother picking up the folds of his cloak to hide his neck from the chill. In his hood is Lilly, curled up and waiting till they reach the guild. In his small form he cannot fly in such a windstorm and didn't feel like being carried home in his partner's arms.

Looking up towards the sky as he walks towards Fairy Tail, Gajeel watches the thin clouds above being stretched by the wind. He thinks back to when he was younger and he was joining the clouds while riding the winds on Metalicana's mighty back. After every flight he smelled like the sweet scent of the wind on his clothes and in his hair, making him giddy from the rides.

Pausing in the middle of the road as the gales grew stronger and tossing his cloak about his shoulders, Gajeel closes his eyes and imagines flying with his dragon once more.

"_Faster Meta! Higher!"_

The memory strikes him so suddenly he almost staggers. The adrenaline from the feel of the storm propels him forward, running at the gates with full speed. Jumping up he climbs up the side of his guild until he reaches the roof. Grinning like a maniac, he throws his arms out and embraces the full force of the storm as his eyes slide closed once again…

_A gravely chuckle echoes through his memory as the wind whistles past his ears._

"_Why so high? You can't breathe up there you idiot." Despite the dry tone, he can almost feel the amusement._

"_I want to touch the blue! It's the best up here!"_

_The silver dragon laughed and suddenly dived downward, his tiny rider hooting happily from the rush of adrenaline. Little Gajeel watches in amazement as the ground rushes up to meet them, but his dragon always makes his lands smoothly. His wings angled back just right, and then they were skidding to a stop for several feet._

"_Ah, I wanna fly still! I hate it down here," the wild looking boy pouted while staring longingly up at the sky._

_Through the cloud of kicked up dirt, Metalicana shrugged off his son and he tumbled backwards down the lowered wing. "You cannot have the sky without the earth. Together they help maintain the world's balance of life. Get it?"_

_Laughing while brushing his wild hair out from his eyes, the kid laughed and jumped to his feet. "Whatever. Let's do it again!"_

The grumpy dragon had refused that day. Opening his eyes again at the feel of a tug on his cloak ,Gajeel looks over his shoulder to his grumpy Exceed pointing downward. Following the gesture, he sees a tiny Levy yelling his name from the third floor's balcony. She must have gotten worried he might fall off and get hurt. Typical and yet the thought made him smirk.

As he gets ready to climb down, Gajeel narrows his eyes down at the girl. Her brown eyes are wide and fearful, motioning for him to get down in a hurry.

Grinning evilly, he leans over the edge farther and lets go of the roof to start a free fall. Faintly he can feel Lilly's claws dig into his shoulder but he just keeps staring into her eyes as he gets closer and closer. Brown, just like the earth that day.

Twisting to the side lightly near the last couple seconds, he lands with a loud bang right in front of her. The rush of his landing threw up her skirt into the air and she tried desperately to shove it back down. Standing up to his full feet, he looks down at her with a shocked face.

Levy's hair is windswept around her face, and those eyes crack fire as she yells at him if he had lost his mind but he can't concentrate on her words. All he can focus on is the tendrils of blue that fall over her eyes. Azure hair as the clearest sky, rich brown eyes as hearty as the earth…how could he have missed it? Levy is like a tiny package of balance…of nature's harmony.

"_Get it kid?"_

Smiling gently, he reaches out and patted Levy's head while savoring the softness of her hair. Yeah he got it. He now can touch the sky thanks to this girl.

"Gajeel?" she whispers, trying so hard to not to touch him. For a second she saw him smile, and his eyes grow so soft she thought maybe he might cry. Then it was gone and after a slow pat of her head, he walked past her into the guild. Once they had landed, Lilly jumped off his partner.

Staring after him, both girl and cat blinked despite still being in the storm.

"What just happened? Does he always go crazy during wind storms?"

"News to me. I just wanted a nap."

* * *

That was fun, right? Heeheeheeheehee! Still, don't start jumping off buildings! Not smart!


	35. Magic

What if like Cana, Levy has hidden potential? There must be a reason she was picked for the S Class Trials. I refuse to think Mashima wanted to troll us feels! She also went through treatment from Ur. So much proof!

* * *

Magic

Breathing heavily, Levy supported herself on her knees to catch her breathe. Behind her with his Archive ability fully active, Hibiki was staring at her with wide eyes.

"You mastered it so fast, Levy!"he gushed while his frozen fingers came back to live, clicking along the counsel of his Archive.

Looking at him through her sweaty bangs, the girl smiled tiredly. "Thanks for all the help, Hibiki. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this without you and your knowledge."

Deactivating his magic, the playboy gave her a soft smile and tapped his temple. "I'll make a file and send it to you asap. But let me know when you use this in the field. I would love to hear about it!"

She nodded while accepting a large bottle of water and guzzled down half of it. He looked her up and down with a clinical look and frowned. "Your body is in good shape, I wasn't sure the data I gathered was correct until now."

Levy smirked over the bottle, "If there is one thing Gajeel believes in, it is physical strength. I may not look it, but I can almost run 500 km without breathing too hard."

He chuckled and bowed at the waist in her direction, "May I escort you out?" he offered, noting that they were in the basement of the Blue Pegasus guild used specifically for training.

"No, I can manage. I'll see you later!" she replied, already jogging up the stairs to leave the guild. Hibiki waited till she was gone when he reopened Archive and looked over his collected data of the last three weeks. The numbers seemed unlikely for someone of such a small stature, but there it is in front of his eyes. Comparing numbers from week one to the end of week two, he wondered if she would have held her own during Grand Magic Games had she competed. According to this data, she would have been a very good opponent.

* * *

Three days had passed and Levy still could not bring herself to use her new power in front of her team or her guild mates. The First Master seemed to notice a change in her before anyone else, but Levy wasn't confident she should ever use this new power until it was absolutely necessary.

She never would have believed she would need to use it during a guild brawl. Her first guess would have been during a mission or a job for money, but no. It was a fight, and she was almost in the middle of it!

Furniture was flying, people were going at each other and Levy was trying desperately to find the rare book Hibiki had located for her in the chaos. When she spotted the red cover, she dove for it, only for someone to kick it out of her reach into an open space near the back of the guild. Sprinting during a break in the fighting, Levy was almost to it when a boot suddenly stepped on it, and a strike of lightning crackled around the pages, singing it.

The world slowed down and then she gritted her teeth on the point of pain. Screaming at the injustice to her book, Levy through forth her hands and summoned her power deep within herself that Ur herself had helped unlock, but it was Hibiki who helped develop it.

"CHAIN SCRIPT: ADAMANTIUM!"

The word 'Adamantium' in its own metal formed repeatedly from her fingertips to rapidly form a long chain of words. One chain wrapped itself around Laxus' ankle, while the others grabbed Gajeel's and Elfman's as its first victims. Jerking the chains to her, the three men were violently pulled off their feet, causing a domino effect of others to fall and trip over their fallen forms. Quickly deactivating her magic, Levy vaulted herself over the many fallen guild mates to rescue her book.

Hugging it to her chest, the bluenette looked up and noticed the whole guild had frozen in place, and gone completely silent. She glanced over at the masters and their faces were shocked indeed. Then suddenly a loud, robust clapping came from the newly arrived Hibiki at the main entrance.

The lone Trimen member laughed aloud and gave her a proud look. "Forget a report, Levy. Seeing it in action like this takes the cake!"

Blushing heavily, Levy hid her face behind her book as the guild woke up from their shock to whoop and holler at her new ability. Behind her, she heard Laxus' huff of a chuckle and the heavy footsteps of her crush.

"Oi" his gruff sounded closer than she expected, and felt the brush of a finger against her elbow. She squeaked and snapped her finger as a reflex.

"Solid Script: Ice!"

His yell of surprise then a loud thump was all she heard before she sprinted to the guild's library to hide. Gajeel lay on the floor where he slipped a second time, a look of wonder on his face. He never saw the chain of magic, but smelled it a moment too late.

As Hibiki handed over Levy's folder to Mirajane for safekeeping and explaining his involvement to Makarov, the Dragon Slayer covered his eyes with his forearm and smirked.

For a moment, he saw the girl in a new light. Her eyes were bluer, her body more vibrant and her scent seemed to hit him. The dangerous and enraged look she had on her face moments before the power disappeared made his nerves tingle. For a second, he truly saw Levy as attractive, and already he wants more.

His smirk turned fanged in anticipation as he thought of teasing her enough to make her lash out with that power again. It would be delicious and he would see her shine in the light he craved again and again. Gajeel couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

What do ya think? Not has fluffy but still fun! Until the next one. I really want to bring Zied and Tyth back but for now I will focus on these two as I should. =D


	36. Threat

One of my first anime pairings started with the boy threatening to kill the girl because she knows too much. He never does because later it means he is just trying to protect her but that moment always stuck with me. Sadly they never get together but their relationship is one that should be envied. Laugh if you must but thank you, Gundam Wing!

Threat

* * *

Levy tried to see the best in him, to treat him kindly despite the pain he inflicted on her and the guild. She tries to forgive him and be the stronger one by moving past the pain. What better way than to offer him an official invitation to some of the best guilds outside Fairy Tail? She had gotten permission from the master and out of favor to him, some have agreed to take in the rogue Dragon Slayer if it meant boosting their power.

She had offered the rather thin envelope with a watery but hopeful smile when she found him released from the Council Knights headquarters. The man glared at her, probably hoping to use intimidation to thwart her "peace" offering. But she would not be swayed, not matter how hard her body wants to tremble in fear.

"This is for you," Levy murmurs, watching him gruffly snatch it from her hand….only to rip it into pieces.

Her eyes widen in shock. All her hard work, all her hopes of bridging this gap with him, up in smoke!

Tears fill her vision and it doesn't take long for a tear to trail down her cheek. With it fall her confusion and pain.

"Why?" she whispers, looking down at the fluttering remnants of the envelope.

A thick, calloused finger appears out of the corner of her eye and drags with it a tear. Just as soon as it touches his skin, he flings the salty droplet away.

Her brown eyes fly to meet his red ones, but she can't read them.

Only his mouth as he says "I'll kill you."

As the threat rings in her ears, he walks away with hunched shoulders. She never sees him biting his lip, nor the clenching of his hands that are stuffed into his pants pockets.

He must not hurt another innocent. No matter what, she must stay away from him. For her own good, she must think him the devil instead of a mutt worth saving. It is better for them both if she just stops caring. At least for now that is what he will tell himself. One day she will understand he is just protecting her.

* * *

Until the next one guys!


	37. Were

I love Sherrilyn Kenyon's books. She is one of the few authors that got me into the supernatural and paranormal genre. Here is my tribute to her work and her Were-Hunters by using one my favorite pairings! Sorry for it being so long! I had written this several time until some inspiration hit me at work. Please enjoy the steaminess!

Were

* * *

She should flee, or at least the common sense in her brain was screaming at her to do so. Levy McGarden tries to be mature about every situation she finds herself in. Still…

How is she supposed to respond to a very hot, half naked guy who has her arms pinned to the backstage wall behind the Howler's sound stage? A very non-human piece of man flesh that very naughtily is licking the skin of her throat and collar bone might she add?! Biting back a moan as he nipped and suckled his way back up to her sensitive ear, Levy thought back to what got her into this very sultry situation.

Lucy Heartfilia, her best friend and fellow booklover, decided Levy needed to peel herself away from her cataloging hours at the local Magnolia library and breathe fresh air with the rest of humanity. What she didn't know was that coming out of paid hermitage equaled skimpy, revealing clothing and a night out at a biker bar called Sanctuary in New Orleans! To say she was kidnapped was putting it a tad understated. It did not help that Lucy's three month old "husband" just happens to be loaded with oodles and oodles of money. So to get a last minute plane ticket on a private jet to any location they wanted should have thrown up all the red flags for Levy had her best friend not threatened to cancel her next subscription of Newbooks magazine. They rewarded five year members and she didn't want to pass up on their upcoming sweepstakes bundle!

So to appease her friend and take a much needed break for work, she hopped on the jet and let Lucy take her shopping around the French Quarter. They had some interesting looking book holders and bookmarks which she snatched up eagerly. It was fun until they started looking at clothes and Lucy's apparel tastes were a tad revealing for Levy but after much cooing, Levy bought a light purple mini skirt, a worn looking corset, a leather jacket and mid-calf black wedge boots with a hairstyle of pulling her wavy hair in a black headband. It just screamed dance club, which is where they kind of went for dinner and a mini concert.

As they sat in a small booth that faced the stage and munching on their edamame appetizers, Levy noticed a fun filled commotion over at the stairs leading up to the stage. A long black haired man wearing black jeans and a white, sleeveless jacket over a bare chest was being playfully pushed by none other than Lucy's husband, Natsu Dragneel. Just a week into their relationship, they explained to Levy what Natsu exactly 'is' out of respect of her sanity.

Watching the pink haired young man tussle and play fight with his stud covered friend, the young woman still didn't quite shake the shock of her friend being a Red Dragon Were Hunter whose base form is a human, making him an Arcadian. He did not show his animal form to very few due to its three story building size and weakness to electricity, but did demonstrate his flashing ability to appear in almost any location at will, lift objects several times his size and prefer very spicy foods that would give any normal person instant heartburn. It also dazzled her the first time she saw him manipulate fire with just the wiggle of his fingers and a playful smirk.

As she watched her friend tilt her head to the side in a telepathic nod to her mate, Natsu instantly turned to look at them and wave them over in hyper, jerky movements.

Laughing, Lucy hopped off her stool and slapped down ten bucks on their table to cover their food. "I guess he wants us over there. Come on, Levs. It will be fun to meet the Howlers, the hot band of this place!"

As they neared the group of leather clad men tall as six foot poles, Natsu hooks a tanned arm around his mate and gave her best friend a toothy, goofy grin that showed off his feral looking canines that he normally keeps hidden from human view. Here in Sanctuary, all types of creatures are on neutral ground and are to respect the ground rules set down by the Peltier and Kattalakis families, the Were owners of the club.

"She convinced ya to come, eh Levs?" he guffawed while throwing his head back. Lucy used the opportunity to nuzzle her cheek against this chest that rewarded her with a content purring sound.

Natsu's other hand is full of a torn looking tank jacket worn by probably the most handsome and gorgeous man Levy ever lied eyes on. It looked like he had put up quite a fight trying to keep Natsu from edging him closer to the stage, as if wanting him to sing with the Howlers. Is he a singer?

Snapping his fangs threateningly, the surly looking man growled low in his throat with such force that Levy though she was listening to a feral lion.

"Dammit Salamander, let go! I aint going up there!"

"C'mon girls! Help me convince this guy to sing. He's wasting his centuries not performing every once a blue moon!" Natsu nagged peevishly, tearing more holes in the already ravaged shirt by elongating his nails into sharpened claws as his black eyes flashed red.

As if sensing the tension between weres, the tall and feral looking co manager Fury Kattalakis stepped from the crowd to stand at Natsu's elbow. He gave them all a stern eye which are the color of gold and amber that contrasted his brown, mahogany and black colored hair pulled to the nape of his powerful, corded neck.

"Down, boys. Let the Howlers sing before my mate and fellow sisters break my heels for not getting the party started sooner. We got anniversaries to celebrate."

Once he left to join a beautiful blonde woman behind the bar, Levy turned back to find her at the end of a narrowed, red eyed stare filled with heat and promise. She had received such a lusty look only a handful of times and feels she can use this to settle matters. If he is anything like Natsu, she should be fine and will treat her safely. If she did have problems, Natsu will sense her fear and come with claws bared.

Inhaling a calming breathe, Levy stepped across the small circle of bodies to lay a hand against the man's clenched hand in a calming gesture.

"Let the band sing the first couple sets. I'll see if I can convince him to go up later. I'm sure he's just jittery in front of people."

Natsu bent over laughing as all four of them stepped to the side to let the band head up to start singing.

"Gajeel, scared? This guy sees that emotion the same as me, something to feed our enemies when tearing them apart."

Looking up at the tall man, Levy gulped her fear down. So his name is Gajeel. Natsu had mentioned him a time or two concerning other Dragon Weres who were considered Katagari Slayers. Something about how their species is related and how these two boys are grudgingly family in a distant way. He continued to stare down at her, his eyes glinting with want as he leaned towards her, brushing her cheeks with his shaggy, layered hair that fell over his broad, muscular shoulders.

"How will you _convince_ me?" he asked, his deep voice flowing over her in a promising caress that made her shiver in anticipation. She wants him with no doubt, but with that voice now she wants him to sing too.

Taking a step backwards to the door that leads backstage, Levy gives the big man what she hopes is a flirty grin. "C-come find out!"

Already he is stalking her every step she takes backwards until she whirls and runs through the door. Making only five steps into the dim lit hallway, Levy bites back a surprised squeal as a strong arm wraps around her shoulders to whirl her around and press her against a wall covered in vinyl and rope.

"Chase is over, mouse. Care to convince me now?" he murmurs against her nose as he nuzzles his way across her cheek.

Inhaling sharply as a shot of lust hit her belly, Levy hissed as he hovers his lips teasingly over hers before she lunges forward to capture his lips with hers. Never has she wanted a man as much as she wants this one, and they have only known each other about five minutes! It is much too fast yet she feels like being with this man feels right.

Breaking the kiss, Levy smiles up at him. "My name is Levy, thanks for asking and I'm just getting started."

He raises a studded brown before she lifts a leg to curl around his corded thigh. "Natsu says you won't force woman, no matter how foul your mood. If you want to continue whatever this is….sing for me out there."

Gajeel stared down at the tiny slip of a woman with the prettiest shade and feel of blue hair he has every felt. She tastes amazing and she is willing to bargain for his voice in the most enticing of ways. He hasn't had a woman in a while and for a while he feared himself broken for not being aroused by any who made a pass at him. Natsu still gripes at him these last couple centuries for being a bachelor but recently has gotten quiet. Later Gajeel will have to wheedle it out of the bastard why he hasn't nagged in a couple months. He suspected devious plottage…

After smirking at his little caught mouse, he paid devious attention to her collar bone and neck before letting go of her wrists to settle his big hands at her waist. Gently raising her up the wall to settle himself between her legs, Gajeel kisses her again, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth which causes them both to moan just as a loud guitar riff vibrates through the wall behind them.

Pulling away, he licks his lips as he thinks out their whole entire evening that involves a bowl of grapes, some whip cream and a very strong bed that will last them all night. Her lips are bruised from their rough kisses and Gajeel wonders if this is too fast for her.

Leaning down to press their foreheads together, the Black Were Dragon Katagari stares hard into her heavy, lidded eyes. Already the beast inside him roars for him to take her in the back of a biker club but he soothes the beast for a few more minutes.

"You know what I am?" he asks in a rough whisper, fighting to keep himself from kissing her senseless.

She nods and arches up to brush their lips together but he keeps the painful distance. He needs to do this for both their sakes.

"So you understand this might be a one night thing?"

That gets her attention and her eyes clear a little from their haze of desire. A few breathes tick by before Levy smiles gently at him. "How can I say this? You already decided to trust me once I touched your hand. We are both adults and have lives to get back to. At least tonight, we'll have this sweet memory to remember each other by."

It sounded very poetic, and true. It is in a Were Hunter's nature to 'hit it and quit it' but Gajeel felt he should make tonight worthwhile for her.

"Fine," he murmurs as he flashes them to his apartment just down the street from Sanctuary. Unlike the rest of his kind, he just went to Sanctuary for the food and occasional company. Pinning the beautiful woman beneath him onto the king size bed with a black and silver bedspread, Gajeel leans down to nip at her bottom lip with his fangs gently.

Panting beneath him, Levy mewls as she nuzzles his chin in the most adoring way that he can't help but chuckle. "Lucy mentioned something about flashing clothes…"

Smirking arrogantly down at her with a hint of fang, Gajeel flashes their clothes away to leave them naked against each other.

Levy's eyes widen in amusement as he kneads the flesh around her waist and thigh. "Oh, so that's what she meant."

"Hush you," Gajeel growls teasingly as he flashes in a bowl of grapes covered in a mountain of cool whip beside them on the bed. "We have a looooong night yet."

* * *

Natsu yawns wide as he and his mate sit in a booth of Sanctuary the next very late morning. After a round of much needed sex and a blissful couple hours of sleep, the Dragneel's returned to the bar for a late brunch. Already he is working on his second mug of Fire Whiskey that normal humans cannot consume and Luce is sipping her fancy latte macchiato thing when her cellphone rings.

He tried to ignore Levy's frantic voice that his sensitive ears picked up and clenched the mug tighter. Gajeel better have behaved. He went out on a well-respected limb to get those two together.

"Oh Levy, please stop freaking out. No it's not a scar, yes its permanent but only if you want it to. I'm sure Gajeel will explain if-"

Natsu had taken another gulp of his whiskey when Lucy clutched his hand to keep from laughing.

"Levy, just let Gajeel out of the bathroom and let him explain. No he won't flash out unless you want him to. At this point he will do anything you say. Okay. Good luck. Think of it as Beauty and the Beast. That's your favorite fairy tale, right? Ah huh, alright see you later!"

Turning to her husband, Lucy set her phone back onto the table and wiped away some tears as she burst out laughing. Natsu smirked at her over the rim of his glass and leaned over to nuzzle her ear through a lock of her luscious blonde hair. Catching her hand, he presses their palms together, making the circular, geometric mark line up.

"She freaked at the mating mark, huh?"

"Yes, poor thing!"

Chuckling, he pulled out his own cell that is covered in flame stickers. "Gotta report to Ash and say our thanks. Without his freaky fate powered fortune skills, this couldn't have happened."

Blowing on her latte, Lucy sipped it a few times. "You think Gajeel'll be pissed or grateful once he figures out our meddling?"

Natsu froze with his thumb over the speed dial for Acheron's number, the world's most powerful Atlantean God. "Maybe I can barter with him to alter the dude's memories…"

* * *

Until the next one!


	38. Relation

This is a thought bunny I have been working on in my head. What do you guys think? Based after episode 160, Bad Omen.

Relation

* * *

The crowd is going wild with laughter over the latest match. Mystogun aka Jellal Fernandes, had just lost to Jura. Now Gajeel prides himself on saying what needs to be said, but that loss just felt ridiculous and it put them behind.

It was then and there that Jellal decided he needs to leave and meet back up with his guild. Mira suggested Gajeel walk him out to make it look more natural. As they made their way up a flight of stairs, Gajeel closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't see why you don't go to her, even if she doesn't remember you."

Jellal only chuckles as he looks ahead of them with a sad smile. "Its too painful but at least I know she is safe in Fairy Tail. That incident concerning Tenrou Island nearly gave me a heart attack. The woman I love and my baby sister almost lost to me forever, you cannot imagine my nightmares."

"I have a good idea. Sometimes when I get too warm, I am reminded of the heat and pressure of Acnologia's attack from that day. Crazy stuff, man."

They walk a little longer in silence. "I never thanked you for looking out for her."

"Its nothin'. She's a fighter in her own way."

Jellal narrowed his eyes at the Dragon Slayer. "Do you like her?"

Shit. He walked right into that one. Gajeel smirked but stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide his shaking fingers. "As nakama, yeah."

"I understand you guys are friends but if anything like Phantom Lord happens again, Redfox. I will kill you."

He looked away, tasting the guilt that sentence brought. "You said that already."

"And I'll keep saying it because I'm _still_ pissed my sister got brutalized and pinned to a tree."

Grinding his teeth, Gajeel snarls at the disguised fugitive. "No one will ever regret that anymore than me. Hell I feel it in my gut every time I look at her, but she just smiles at me!"

As they reach the top of the stairs and head towards the exit, Gajeel hangs back. Turning back to him, Jellal lifts up his hood to hide his face from view.

"It chafes me to say this but killing you will only make Levy sad. Not to mention Erza would have my hide if I acted in such a fashion. I'm trying to prove I'm not all about murdering innocent people anymore, just the bad ones."

Meeting those brown eyes that are a darker version of hers, Gajeel narrows his own feral looking red ones. "Then we are in agreement."

Jellal raises a brow silently in question to his remark.

"We want to better ourselves for the women we respect most."

For a few moments they just glared at each other, then Jellal turned away.

"So you _do_ like her."

This is getting worse with every brief conversation they have ever had, starting with the one where Jellal slammed him into the wall not long after pleading Makarov's permission to temporarily join their guild for the Games. To find out Jellal is Levy's elder brother was a shock to say the least, especially whent the man casually threatened to kill him should his baby sister ever come to harm. Sadly Levy has amnesia concerning the tragic night her village of Blupine was attacked and her brother stolen.

"Dammit, I didn't say that!" Gajeel yelled as he fought a blush but the other man is already walking away.

"You're lucky I'm so busy or I'd use Sema on you instead of Jura-san. My sister derserves better."

"Are you even listening to me?! Oi!"

* * *

Until the next one! Review please! HUGGLES~


	39. Tails

I can't get over the color page for chapter 390! Just the feels! The FEELS PPL!

Tails

* * *

Levy knows she has enough hair to put into cute hairstyles like Wendy, Juvia or Lucy, but she is just too lazy to make the effort. However for his thick fingers to actually comb through her light blue tresses in order to play with her hair is just downwright overwhelming. The hairs on the back of her neck are standing on end just knowing he is so close to her back without a shirt on.

"Whatcha think, Lilly? Pigtails?" Gajeel asks above her head with his Exceed on one shoulder as they sit beside the rest of the guild at the beach.

"You didn't grab all of it."

She kinda wished the cat hadn't said that because his blunt fingernails scape lightly against her shoulderblades as he gathers up the rest of her hair.

"There. Better?"

Not really. She is blushing so hard she fears she will melt to join the water they are all sitting beside. The only reason Levy has not moved is because despite it being embarassing, she really likes this moment of Gajeel playing with her hair.

* * *

Until the next one, enjoy the sweetness!


	40. Pink

Thank you Mashima-sensei for giving us Nalu fans this name!

Pink

"Here Levy, you hold him."

Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks while walking into the guild.

"Ah Lucy, he's so warm and pink!"

Red narrow eyes zeroed on the two girls. It did not help their backs were to him and Natsu was in front of them with a wolfish grin. He could not see what they were bowing their heads over.

"If you hold him like this, he'll get even cuter. Try it!"

"Hee hee, soo fuzzy just like Natsu's hair."

What the hell was going on over there? Natsu's pink WHAT?!

"Don't squeeze too hard. Nice and gentle…"

"Kay! Awwww, look at that!"

Marching on over, Gajeel loomed over them with his most intimidating glare.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" he demanded as he leaned over their shoulders, afraid to see something he would have to skewer his eyes for. Instead of a certain part of the Dragon Slayer's anatomy, he found Natsu's offspring.

Pink fuzz graced the two day old's head as wide brown eyes blinked up at him. The two females cringed in surprise, whirling to face him. They glanced at each other nervously before looking down at Lucy's newborn son in Levy's arms.

Smiling with amusement, Levy stepped closer to face the baby to the Dragon Slayer. "Gajeel, meet Nashi!"

Brown eyes the same as his mother's stared into glaring red. Walking around the girls to stand by him, Natsu smirked proudly. "Whaddya think of my kid, Gajeel? Give him a couple decades and he'll kick your ass faster than I can!"

Gajeel wasn't listening. All he could think of was a different baby in Levy's arms. One with black hair instead of pink. Calling him "Daddy" instead of Dragneel-HOLY SHIT! He did not just think that!

Deep down he is freaking out at his scary imagination but on the outside, he just poked the baby gently on the nose. "He's so pink."

Levy beamed as baby Nashi had the audacity to gurgle bubbles at him with his eyes crossed.

Till the next one!


	41. Highlander

Highlander

* * *

_He was stalking her across the room, his narrowed red eyes gleaming in the light of the roaring fireplace beside him. Levy stumbled backwards against the stone wall, panting in anticipation and a trickle of fear as the serving tray she had brought tumbled to the wood floor. Good heavens he wants her. The heat pouring from his gaze almost made her want to go up in flames from the intense attraction between them. Still, she wasn't sure she wanted to do this now. Her brown gaze flittered between him and the only door leading into his bedroom. _

_Smirking lazily at her, Gajeel shifted his body to be further between her and the only possible escape. "Nay lass, you made your choice. Doona think to back out now."_

_Oh that deep voice did things to her lower belly. Today he had dressed in only his kilt of gold and red, his Clan's colors. All day she had an eyeful of his bare chest filled with lean muscles and sweat covered tan skin, making her envy the salty droplets as they slither downward thanks to gravity. His long midnight hair had been gathered in a red thong , caressing his back like her hands ache to do. _

"_Sir please think about what you're doing, "Levy pleaded, trying to keep a decent distance between them while avoiding the large bed that she felt would burn her. Her brown, starchy servant skirts whirled around her legs as she feinted back towards the fireplace only to lunge for the door. She got it a couple inches open before his large hand slammed against it, shutting it closed again._

"_Yer not leaving, Levy lass. I want ye, ever since that first kiss three years ago I've wanted ye. Now that I am home from war, ye want nothin' to do with me?"_

"_I'm a servant," she replied shakily, closing her eyes as the hand holding the door closed slid down to cover hers that clutched the door handle. With a casual flick of his finger, he locked the bolt. "I k-know my place."_

_She felt his lips against her hair as he leaned down to nibble at her ear. Trying hard not to cry out in shock and pleasure, Levy moved her head away from his lips but there isn't much room to maneuver in his arms that blocked her against the door._

"_Yer place is with me, Levy lass," Gajeel purred, his head following her until she was practically encased in one arm that pulled her further into his chest._

"_It's in the kitchen," she said stubbornly, "where I belong. With Freed who-"_

_Whirling her around so fast that she almost had whiplash from it, Levy found herself jerked up and pressed hard against the door. Her feet dangled as Gajeel's powerful hands flexed at her waist, his gaze piercing hers with a fierce snarl._

"_Doona say another man's name now, lass," he warned, leaning close until their breaths mingled erotically, in an out that were soon to be as one. Levy licked her lips, the pulse in her belly only becoming stronger. As much as she tried to deny him and herself this, she wants to make love with him too. That earth shattering kiss they shared three years ago only unlocked a longing for his body that only he could sate. Now that he is back, she couldn't trust herself to not give in to it. There are rules in a laird's castle, an invisible line a maid should not cross with her master. Still, the wanting never abated but grew stronger in his absence._

_Just a hair's width away from their lips joining, Gajeel Redfox met her eyes with a half lidded gaze that both melted her and pleaded. Letting out a shuddering breath, Levy let her eyes close as she gave in and his mouth crashed against hers. His tongue took no time to enter her mouth, possessing every inch of her mouth until she was gasping frantically from the hot invasion. She fell against his chest as he crushed her to him, sliding her slowly down his front that it wrung a raspy cry from her throat._

_Chuckling against her sweet lips, Gajeel backed them slowly over towards his bed. How he has waited to bed this woman. All those times staring up at the daylight sky while the color reminded him of her hair that it punched him in the gut, he longed to bury his face in it and imprint its scent on his skin._

"_Now, lass? Will you accept me?"_

_As he turned and she fell on the bed, her eyes glinted with promise as she reached for him, "Yes my laird…"_

_The sound of a vicious rip of clothing was her only warning before she couldn't breathe from gasping in pleasure, shutting her eyes to just feel all the hot skin pressed against her…_

Jerking awake, Levy gulped in heavy breathes as she looked around frantically. No Gajeel, no plaid kilt with the colors of Fairy Tail. No shirtless man or mind blowing kisses that made her want to scream in ecstasy.

"A dream?" she asked her room breathlessly, trying to get her body under control. A wet dream, more like. Her imagination was vivid but to come up with that…

Sitting up, she felt a hard corner of something press against her knee. Looking down, she saw the novel she had fallen asleep reading. Even the candle at her bedside table was still burning but only had a few inches left to melt. Noting she had a mind to bookmark the pages before passing out, Levy read the scene and blushed furiously. It was a passion filled love making scene!

Shaking furiously with only flight on her mind, Levy threw the little innocent looking novel hard across the room. Hiding her face in her hands as she ignored the way her dream had affected her body, Levy tried to calm herself down.

"I _really_ need to stop borrowing bodice rippers from Erza."

* * *

Till the next one, ha ha!

This was to mercilessly tease your perverse side, my readers, and to celebrate the airing of Outlander on Starz today. So looking forward to the first episode! Am still working on a Assasins Creed request from a reader and to plan out more on Viam e Erebus. There is so much action I need to write, I fear my fingers may fall off! Thanks for reading and hope to hear your feedback!


	42. Panel

Panel

* * *

Levy watched in amusement along with the rest of the guild at the current events. Jason, from Sorcerer Weekly, once against has graced their guild hall with his presence. The Grand Magic Games has just ended and they were all settling into their newly rebuilt guild. Jason arrived early this morning to conduct interviews on all the mages who participated in the games. The most interesting interview so far was of Fairy Tail's Dragoslayers.

All three sat on the raised stage to a table complete with large pitchers of water and lacrima microphones. Since the games, many of their mages have become downright famous, and demanded for jobs. Dragonslayers have increased in popularity that Levy thought to call her friends celebreties…with destructive skills.

For about half an hour, Jason fired question after question of the curious public concerning the Slayers, their magic and their interests. Sipping her tea, Levy turned back to her book on counter magic which has intrigued her since Acnologia's attack.

"Coool! Natsu, this one is for you!"

Looking bored, Natsu puffed out a small flame. "Whadya want now, you jerk?"

"Amaria wants to know if your hair color is natural or dyed? She wants to dye her hair pink like yours."

Offended, he jumped up from his seat and nearly smacked his water pitcher off the panel table.

"Its natural! I never dye my hair!"

Hooting while his first assistant jotted down Natsu's response, Jason turn to Gajeel who sat in the middle.

"Gajeel, Tyna wants to know if Dragonslayer's have mates and if you don't have one, are you looking?"

Levy's hands jerked on the book she was holding than slowly looked up at the makeshift panel. Honestly, that was something she had been curious about too.

Rolling his red eyes, Gajeel rubbed at his temple while pulling the microphone away from Wendy since there is only two to share. Narrowing his gaze at the reporter, he pointed straight at him.

"Let's get this straight the first time, huh? We wield Dragon Slayer magic, but that does not make us dragons themselves. We are human, just like the rest of you. Since we are not dragons, we don't find mates but _spouses._ My dragon told me to find a wife one day, not a mate because he did not see humans as animals. You get me?"

Natsu and Wendy smiled in pride as he shoved the microphone away. Levy understands what Gajeel is trying to say. The word 'mate' is used these days strictly for animals and when they breed so to apply that to a human sounds too base and barbaric. Even in romance texts does the word apply strangely unless the main characters are part or wholly animal in some supernatural way.

Having bowed frantically in apology, Jason bounced right back into a state of overexcitement.

"So does that mean you are looking for a ma-I mean spouse?"

"No I'm not!"

As she returned to her book while the guild roared in laughter at Gajeel's flustered face, Levy smiled to herself. She liked both his answers because one day she hoped to be the one he wanted to call his spouse for life.

* * *

Until the next one!

If you haven't already, please check out my new ficlet series, Adventures with Nashi! The voting poll has been extended and here's to hoping I get around to a new chapter of VEE!


End file.
